Una Historia de Mortífagos
by Waleska Pavlova Korsakov
Summary: Bellatrix y Lucius mantienen un romance en Hogwarts, pero sus padres deciden casarlos con las personas equivocadas. Bella celosa de su hermana obliga a Lucius a que le de un hijo... y más tarde, su hija hará lo que sea para saber su pasado.
1. Capítulo I : Una Nueva Malfoy

**Bueno este es el primer fic q subo a la red, espero les guste mucho y me dejen hartos reviews! Porq, dale, a kien le gustaría seguir escribiendo para nadie XD**

**Este fic trata sobre Bellatrix y Lucius Malfoy, y de la relación que mantienen en Hogwarts. Tras esta relación y una serie de acontecimientos que irán descubriendo nace Angelina. Y sobre ella recaerán todas las características de ambos…**

**El primer capítulo habla de las circunstancias de su nacimiento y de cómo ella llega a educarse y descubrir su pasado. Espero les guste!**

**Cariños, **

**W.P. Korsakov**

**PD. Para los que lo habían leído antes hay una pequeñísima modificación, para poder cuadrar con el tercer capítulo. Ahí verán de qué se trata.**

**Capítulo I**

**Una nueva Malfoy**

Eran cerca de las siete de la tarde cuando Draco llegó a su casa paterna. Su madre lo esperaba frente a la chimenea, seria, altiva. Su rostro mostraba las huellas de la edad de manera sutil, con leves arrugas alrededor de sus grises e inexpresivos ojos y en su largo pelo platinado las canas eran imposibles de notar. El hombre se acercó sigilosamente a ella, su cabeza daba vueltas y vueltas, y por más que pensaba no creía que fuese cierto. _"Una hermana… ¿yo?"_. No obstante aquellos ojos languidecentes que lo miraban fijamente en sus pensamientos lo hacían dudar. Eran extraordinariamente parecidos a los suyos… a los de su padre. Luego se le vino a la cabeza la imagen de un rostro puntiagudo, con una oculta sonrisa, el cabello crespo de un rubio clarísimo caía tras su espalda…

-Madre- dijo de pronto, sin darse cuenta que estaba frente a la mujer.

-Pensé que vendrías con mi nieto-dijo inexpresiva. No se atrevía a mirar a su hijo. Las palabras de su carta resonaban aún en su mente.

"Querida Madre:

Nuestra casa es una casa muy antigua y noble cuyos miembros gozan de la fortuna de ciertos rasgos propios de nuestra familia. He conocido a una joven búlgara que acaba de llegar a Inglaterra. Aún tengo clavados en la retina sus apagados ojos grises, sus gruesos párpados… su larga cabellera platinada.

Madre, ¿hay algo que no sepa? Necesito que hablemos. No puedo dejar de pensar en esto ni en como afectará la visión familiar del pequeño Scorpius.

Llegare mañana por la tarde.

Draco."

Desde aquel instante no había podido conciliar el sueño, las ideas y recuerdos venían a su mente como si hubieran sucedido ayer. Temía por Draco, por el odio que le pudiese tener a ella o a su padre después de esto.

-¿Y bien madre, tienes algo que contarme?- dijo arrastrando cada una de las palabras.

- Yo… Draco… puede ser sólo una coincidencia, hijo… no…- dijo tartamudeando la mujer, se paró débilmente ante su hijo quién la miraba con un intenso odio.- ¿qué importa quién sea, hijo mío? Eso…

-¡¿Qué no importa madre?! ¡¿No importa que llegue a King's Cross una mujer, a quién todos reconocieron que tiene los mismos rasgos que Tía Bella y mi…?!- Draco no pudo seguir de pie. Su madre se acercó a él, y tomó su mano.

-Draco, hijo mío…

-¿Quién es? ¡Dímelo!- gritó enfurecido mientras tomaba bruscamente el rostro empapado en lágrimas de su madre.

-No… no hijo, no es nadie... tu no entiendes...-

-¿Crees que Potter no lo notó? ¿Y qué me dices de Weasley, eh? ¿Crees que sea tan tonto como para no reconocer a… ?- el hombre gritaba enfurecido, su rostro puntiagudo me fruncía completo por la ira que lo consumía.

-Es tu hermana, Draco- dijo otra voz de hombre, que salió desde el desiluminado pasillo. El hombre avanzó hacia el con cierta parsimonia, dibujando una siniestra atmósfera a su alrededor, miró a su hijo, y luego a su compungida mujer y le dijo: - Vete, Narcissa, Draco y yo debemos hablar.

Lucius Malfoy mostraba la misma dignidad de antaño, sus finos atuendos negros, su capa de viaje, su bastón de plata. Había, con el paso de los años, aparecido unas incipientes entradas en su rubio cabello y las arrugas comenzaban a surcar su pálido rostro, pero la vejez aún no se apoderaba de él. Lo miró durante varios segundos, como si hace años no lo hiciera. Comprobó que sus rasgos eran cada vez más semejantes a los de él. La arrogancia le impidió saludarlo, y simplemente le señaló la butaca que acaba de ocupar su esposa mientras se quitaba la capa de viaje.

-Veo que te dignas a venir a tu casa sólo para traerle problemas a tu pobre madre, ¿no, Draco?-dijo mientras servía dos copas de whisky de fuego.

-Ya sabes a lo que vine, y no metas a mi madre en esto- recibió la copa con desdén y tomó un trago – Al parecer el problema, nuevamente fuiste tu, padre – una furiosa sonrisa de dibujo en su rostro mientras Lucius lo contemplaba.

-Según escuché Angelina ha vuelto a Londres, ¿no es así? Gracias a Dios que Bellatrix está muerta o tendría que matarla yo mismo por el regreso de esa mocosa…

-Entonces… es cierto… tu…- El hombre lo miró fijamente, vio los idénticos ojos grises en el rostro de su progenitor y supo que era verdad.

-Déjame que te cuente esta historia Draco…- dijo su padre mirando el fuego.

***

Era el día acordado, la Familia Black había concertado reunirse con los Malfoy para decidir las futuras uniones entre sus familias. Mientras Narcissa, con una hermosa túnica esmeralda y su sedoso pelo platino en un hermoso moño, y sus padres aguardaban a los visitantes, su otra hija, Bellatrix, ardía en cólera en su habitación.

-Me las pagarás maldito cobarde…- gritaba enfurecida mientras iba de un lado para otro – Nadie juega con Bellatrix Black, ¡nadie! – el elfo la miraba horrorizado y miraba una y otra vez por la ventana.

-Señorita Bella, por favor, no haga nada de lo cual vaya a lamentarse...

-¡Cállate! Esto no se va a quedar a así, lo juro, por el Señor Tenebroso que esto…- de pronto se escuchó el timbre, y el elfo desapareció.

La chica podía escuchar la aguda voz del elfo anunciando a los visitantes, y luego una arrastrada y suave voz diciendo: "Buenas tarde, señor y señora Black". Imaginó al chico delgado y arrogante que estaría abajo tomando por novia a su hermana y su ira explotó.

Abajo los señores Black y Malfoy tenían una agradable conversación acerca de la sangre pura y la genealogía de Familias de este tipo que quedaban. Lucius, miraba por lo bajo a Narcissa. Nunca la amaría... No podía. Pensó en Bellatrix y en sus ojos anegados en lágrimas tres meses atrás, al finalizar la escuela.

"_-¿Cuándo vas a ir a pedir mi mano, Lu?-dijo la chica apoyada en la espalda de un joven de pálida piel y rubio cabello. Él la miró extrañado y se permitió sonreír ampliamente cuando la chica añadió:_

_-Al Señor Tenebroso le encantaría tener tan buenos magos en su lado. Imagínate, un matrimonio de servidores del mago mas poderoso de todos los tiempos…- dijo feliz._

_-Bella, yo no iré tras él-dijo lentamente-Que apoye sus ideas no significa que vaya a ser mortífago._

_-¿Lu, estás hablando en serio?- la chica lo miró con su negros ojos y no pudo notar ningún dejo de mentira en él-Estás…_

_-Es muy peligroso Bella, y yo tengo sueños y ambiciones que cumplir-terció Malfoy sin mirarla_

_-Eres un cobarde. Tú sabes que el Señor Tenebroso puede darte mucha más gloria de la pretendes lograr huyendo de él._

_-Ve sola entonces_

_-Bien-concluyó ella, pero no pudo dejar de notar un dolor punzante en su corazón- No estaremos juntos… ¿verdad?_

_- A veces demuestras gran inteligencia, Bella-dijo poniéndose de pie- Pero quizás volvamos a vernos, en las navidades, quizá- y se alejó con una irónica sonrisa en sus delgados labios._

_La chica lo vio partir a través de densos ríos de lágrimas, las cuáles limpió rápidamente._

_-Nadie juega conmigo Malfoy… nadie- dijo caminando hacia el castillo."_

No, no había jugado con ella. Sólo, tenía miedo, mucho miedo. Bellatrix era mucho más fuerte y más valiente que él. Quería una familia, vivir tranquilo en una casa solariega, no vivir en las penumbras. Lucius miró nuevamente a Narcissa y esta se sonrojó. ¿Sería ella como su hermana? "Se ve mas tranquila" pensó mientras sus padres se ponían de pie y decían algo de la fecha del compromiso cuando la vio. Bellatrix apareció en el pasillo con el cabello revuelto y sus negros ojos brillantes de tanto llorar. Sus padres la miraron desconcertados, y dijeron algo tensos:

-Bellatrix, nuestra hija mayor. Se casará con el hijo mayor de los Lestrange- dijo el Señor Black orgulloso de los próximos casamientos de sus hijas.

-Brindemos entonces por nuestra Cissy y Lucius-dijo la madre de éste último acercándole una copa a Bella.

-¡Salud!-exclamaron todos.

-Por los felices novios-exclamó Bellatrix con desdén.

***

Había transcurrido ya un año desde entonces, Bellatrix se había casado con Rodolphus Lestrange, un viejo amigo del colegio. El cual le recordaban a cada instante sus padres "viene de una línes venerable de sangre pura" y Narcissa ya esperaba el primer hijo de su "feliz! matrimonio con Malfoy. Se habían trasladado a una hermosa mansión en Wiltshire, al sureste de Inglaterra, donde ella con paso decidido se dirigía. No era primera vez que pisaba esos terrenos, pero ya no tenía corazón para retroceder a esos recuerdos. Se apareció cerca del lugar, era ya medianoche y a Bellatrix le pareció que a esa hora su tierna hermana estaría profundamente dormida. Apenas se acercó a la verja esta se abrió y Lucius la alcanzó, la detuvo en seco y la apuntó con la varita.

-Tan celosa estas, mi querida Bella del embarazo de tu hermana que vienes a visitarla-dijo Malfoy.

-Celosa, ¿yo? No me hagas reír Lucius, no vengo a verla a ella. Necesito hablar contigo.

-¿A si? Y no crees, que estas no son horas de llegar a hacer visitas

-No estoy para juegos Lucius- dijo la bruja comenzando a enfurecerse- Baja la varita y sígueme.

-¿Crees que voy a dejar a mi esposa embarazada sola en…?-pero Bellatrix fue más rápida.

-¡Imperio!-Lucius no alcanzó a defenderse y solo se limitó a asentir y seguir a Bella.

Caminaron hasta regresar al camino principal, donde Bellatrix lo hizo desaparecer junto a ella. Aparecieron en un bosque que lindaba con un hermoso lago de cristalinas aguas. Bellatrix le quitó el embrujo a Lucius quién cayó agotado junto a un gran árbol.

-¿En dónde estamos?-preguntó

-Ya no lo recuerdas… que triste solíamos venir aquí antes de que te comprometieras con mi hermana- pronunció esto último con toda la ira que la albergaba- Quizás en unos pocos meses estaríamos aquí con un pequeño en brazos…

-Bella… que diablos estas…

-¡Si te hubieras casado conmigo hubieras sido más feliz! ¿No entiendes que todo lo que desea cualquier mago está al lado del Señor Tenebroso? ¡Un hijo Lucius! ¡Un ser recién nacido para él!

-No se de que estas hablando Bellatrix

-Pues ahora lo vas a saber Malfoy. Dijiste que me amabas, pero eres tan cobarde que prefieres huir de mí que seguir amándome. El Señor Oscuro te buscará, y Narcissa no podrá esconder al pequeño de él…- dijo acercándose a su rostro- Pagarás caro haberme engañado Lucius… ¡Crucio!-gritó, pero su grito fue pagado por los del joven que se sacudía a sus pies. Ella disfrutaba su dolor, gozaba con su desgracia- Así sufrí yo cuando te casaste con la estúpida Cissy, ¿sabes?-lanzó una risa maléfica y lo se acercó a él, lo apoyó en el árbol y le dijo:

-Quiero un hijo, Lucius. El hijo que debería ser mío- dijo apartando su varita de él, y medio inconsciente le dijo:

- Estás loca, estás completamente loca.

-Yo te amaba Lucius, te amaba- dijo aferrando su mandíbula con sus delicadas manos- Y no permitiré que seas de ella, otra vez.

-Bellatrix… es tu hermana, ella es feliz…

-¡Ella! ¡Siempre ella! ¡Cissy es una cobarde igual que tu Lucius! ¡Ella jamás haría lo que yo hago! ¡Imperio!-dijo apuntando nuevamente hacia el rubio-Quiero un hijo Lucius… y me lo vas a dar.

***

Draco no podía creer lo que le contaba su padre. Definitivamente estaba inventando todo… no podía ser… Su cabeza parecía que iba a explotar y un dolor en su corazón hacía que sintiera cada vez más el mar de lágrimas que se acercaban. Sólo podía pensar en su pobre madre, aterrada destruida por esta verdad que ahora ensuciaba el nombre de la familia. Recordaba como lloraba su madre mientras la obligaba a hablar, y sintió una sensación de asco en su interior. Su madre… su pobre madre.

Miró a Lucius, quién imperturbable continuaba mirando las llamas y le dijo:

-¿Qué paso luego?- dijo con la sensación de que iba a vomitar en cualquier instante.

Hubo un momento de silencio y luego continúo:

-Llegó un día de abril con una niña en brazos, dijo que era mía, y no pude decirle lo contrario. Tenía mis ojos, el color platinado de mi cabello… pero su rostro, era el…

-Rostro de Bellatrix… si, lo se- dijo Draco recordando a la mujer que vio en el andén.

"_Bellatrix se acercó cabizbaja con los ojos enrojecidos de tanto llorar y le mostró a la hermosa niña. Lucius la miró despectivo y dijo:_

_-No dijiste, querida Bella, que apenas tuvieras un hijo lo pondrías a disposición del Señor Oscuro_

_-Lucius… esto… es distinto… es NUESTRA hija…_

_-¿Hija? ¿Yo? Yo sólo tengo un hijo, y ese es Draco. _

_-Pero Lucius… tú me amas, no puedes dejarla._

_-¿Te has encariñado con ella, Bella? Pues si la quieres ahórrale la vergüenza de que no conozca a sus padres. Llévatela."_

-El Señor Tenebroso envió a Bellatrix a Europa Oriental a buscar a unos viejos amigos suyos. Se fue con el bebé, y nunca más la vi.

Draco no sabía que decir, si odiar a su padre o consolarlo, quizás realmente amaba a Bella… pero no quiso preguntarlo. Por respeto a su madre.

-¿Sabe mi madre esto?-pregunto acongojado

-Si…

Sintió la ira en cada una de sus venas. Odio a su padre. Y a su malvada tía. Pero también la comprendió. Él sabía lo cobarde que era Lucius, y que aunque la hubiera amado de verdad, la hubiera dejado.

-Te odio-dijo poniéndose de pie. Se alejó por el pasillo y subió a la habitación de su madre.

Estaba tirada sobre su cama adoselada, su rubio cabello caía sobre las verdes almohadas. Se había quedado dormida. Sus ojos aún mostraban las huellas de sus lágrimas. Draco se sentó junto a ella, puso su rostro junto al delicado rostro de ella. Recordó su niñez, llena de lujos y se preguntó que habrá sido de aquella niña que ahora regresaba a hacer sufrir a su madre. Ella no tenía la culpa, claro. Pero aún así sintió que un gran odio nacía en su corazón. De pronto recordó algo que dijo su madre años atrás: "Tu padre siempre quiso una niña. Sabía que si nacía varón el Señor Tenebroso lo querría para él". Se sintió aún peor. Besó a su madre en su frente y salió de la mansión.

***

Un chorro de luz verde inundó la habitación... dos magos yacían aturdidos en el suelo junto al cadáver de un niño recién nacido. La madre, una joven de cabellos rojizos aun tenía las manitas del bebé sujetadas con las suyas, su esposo que yacía a su lado tenía una expresión de pena en su juvenil rostro. Una sombra se acercó sigilosamente hacia la chica y retirando el bebé de sus brazos puso en ellos a una pequeña niña de cabellos rubios y grises ojos. Miró a la pequeña y sintió como parte de su corazón se quedaba en ella… La amaba con todo su ser, pero al igual que su hermana, ella también temía por su hija. Quería protegerla, y allí nada le pasaría. Se sintió estúpida al creer que Lucius con eso se quedaría a su lado.

-¡Obliviate!-dijo apuntando a los jóvenes y sólo pensó en una cosa antes de irse. "_Angelina… ese es su nombre". _

Salió de la casa y miró fijamente las verdes colinas, el colorido prado, las alegres casas. Miró nuevamente la que estaba frente a ella, una casa de dos pisos color salmón, con un hermoso y bien cuidado jardín. Retrocedió y se alejó lentamente del lugar y cuando ya quedaban lejos las Colinas de Ravdor, desapareció.

En ese mismo instante los dos jóvenes despertaron. La chica miraba extasiada a su hija.

-Angelina, cariño…-dijo acariciando sus pálidas mejillas. La pequeña abrió sus ojos grisáceos al contacto. No eran las frías y suaves manos de su madre… y lloró amargamente.

***

La Familia Zukov era una familia búlgara de sangre pura, cuyos ancestros más antiguos se remontaban a los Statov, la familia de una de las fundadoras de Durmstrang. Ivanna, una mujer de cabellos rojizos y cortos, de rostro ancho y tez mediana poseía una capacidad singular para los hechizos de cocina, y tenía un pequeño restaurant en el centro del pueblo llamado "Los Magos de Oriente" allí podía recibir los alabanzas de sus tartas de calabaza y otro postres. Su marido, Dmitri, trabajaba en el ministerio de magia búlgaro en el departamento judicial. Conoció a Ivanna cuando cursaba el sexto año en Durmstrang y luego se casaron. Llevaban unos meses de matrimonio cuando la joven le anunció su embarazo. Desde entonces habían pasado muchos años. Once para ser más exactos, Angelina se había convertido en una hermosa joven de contextura delgada, extremadamente pálida con unos tristes ojos grises y delicado rostro. Era muy reservada y mientras estaba en casa solía acompañar a su madre en el restaurante. Su fascinación por las pociones solía llevarla allá o de lo contario, a refugiarse en su cuarto para experimentar con variadas pociones.

Hacía el mes de julio, mientras aseaba el local, una lechuza le trajo la carta que mas había esperado en su vida. La abrió con sus temblorosas manos y leyó lentamente el pergamino. Su madre dejó una tarta en el mostrador y fue a donde se encontraba la chica.

"Estimada Señorita Zujov:

Tengo el placer de comunicarle que tras verificar el estado de sangre de sus padres y ancestros, hemos reservado para usted una plaza en nuestro Instituto de Magia. Durmstrang es un instituto de alto prestigio y es por ello que nuestros estudiantes son seleccionados rigurosamente, es usted una persona privilegiada al ingresar a tan respetable comunidad.

Le informo que nuestro barco zarpará desde el Puerto de Varna el día 30 de agosto a las 7.30 a.m. hacia nuestro castillo. Ruego a usted confirmar la matricula vía lechuza antes del 15 de dicho mes.

Se adjunta a la presente la lista de útiles a utilizar en el primer año.

Atte. a usted

Anna Pavlova Rimsky

Sub-directora"

Angelina cogió rápidamente la otra página con la lista de útiles.

"Todos los alumnos de Primer Año deben tener:

Uniforme

-Una túnica escarlata con corte hacía la derecha y cuello alto con broches negros.

-Un pantalón negro o en su homólogo femenino, falda negra

-Botas negras

-Una capa de piel con forro escarlata

-Un sombrero de piel para el invierno

Materiales de clase

-Un par de guantes de piel de dragón o similar.

-Un caldero de peltre del número 3

-Un set de frascos de vidrio para pociones

-Un set de implementos básicos para pociones

Libros

-Pociones y Antítodos Nivel Básico, Maia Lanesky

-Transfiguración I, Prior Alekiv

-Los muertos vivientes, Liev Walesa

-Las Artes Oscuras: Magia Negra Nivel Básico, Alexander Radesky

-Alquimia para principiantes, Nicolas Flamel

-Hechizos y Encantamientos I, Prior Alekiv

-Flora y Fauna de las Tinieblas, Davor Jokovky

-Estudio de las estrellas Nivel Básico, Nicolai Ivasovich

-Maldiciones y Maleficios Nivel I, Maia Kordosky

-Descifrando el pasado, Gustav Sardok

Normas específicas:

-Los Alumnos están autorizados a ingresar al cementerio de la escuela sólo para las clases de Necromancia, cualquier alumno que sea sorprendido en este lugar en las horas no programadas para ello será castigado.

-El Tercer Piso al ala Oeste está estrictamente prohibido para los alumnos al igual que el ingreso al bosque que se encuentra aledaño a los terrenos del Castillo."

La chica guardó la carta en su bolsillo con la extraña sensación de que faltaba mucho tiempo para ir a ese maravilloso mundo y siguió barriendo, su madre le dio unas excitadas "felicitaciones" y luego volvió al mostrador.

Sus padres la amaban, jamás había sentido falta de afecto ni nada similar, no obstante a ello, en sus pensamientos más profundos albergaba la extraña sensación de que no pertenecía allí. En su corazón aun sentía el palpitar de otro, como si fuera un antiguo recuerdo, doloroso tal vez. Y unos ojos negros, de pesados párpados que solían aparecer en sus sueños, la perturbaban mas de la cuenta. Aguardó impaciente la llegada de agosto con los ojos ensoñadores siempre fijos en la ventana de su cuarto. Como si pudiera aparecer alguien que le diese respuestas.

Una tarde en la que Angelina se encontraba enfrascada en un libro de Legeremancia, alguien golpeó la puerta. Al escuchar la respuesta afirmativa su padre entró al cuarto.

-Angelina, cariño, tu madre pregunta que porque no has bajado a comer. ¿Sucede algo?- el hombre la miró tiernamente, sus castaños ojos se detuvieron el la chica que seguía pendiente de la lectura sin darse cuenta que le hablaba

-¿Qué? Eh, perdón padre, no oí a mamá. Bajaré de inmediato-dejó el grueso volumen sobre la mesita de noche y se detuvo al toparse con la mirada turbada de su padre

-Querida, ¿te sientes bien?

-Claro

-Pensamos con tu madre que estás un poco decaída. Quizás un viaje no te haría nada de mal.

-¿Viajar?- súbitamente sonrió-¿En serio?

-Bueno supongo que ir a comprar las cosas de la escuela a Sofía no es mala idea.

-¡Genial!-la chica bajó corriendo las escaleras para cenar. Su madre tenía la mesa puesta, un gran cerdo asado se encontraba al centro de ella junto gran bol de _shopska_ (una ensalada búlgara hecha con queso, pepino y tomates).

El sólo hecho de recordar lo poco que faltaba para ingresar a la escuela hizo que Angelina despertara de su constante ensoñación. Desde que había recibido la carta no había echo otra cosa mas que encerrarse a leer, pensando en lo lejana que estaba la fecha de ingreso, pero tan ensimismada estaba en eso que no se dio cuenta cuando tan solo faltaba una semana para que el barco zarpara. La chica se pregunto como diablos cruzarían media Bulgaria, hasta que su padre preguntó:

-Cariño, ¿ya has comprado los pasajes?-le preguntó Dmitri a su esposa mientras esta repartía los trozos de cerdo en los platos. Ella le iba a contestar pero entonces Angelina saltó:

-¡¿Vamos a viajar como muggles?!- la chica se exaltó tanto que su rostro se deformó un tanto con el asco que demostró.

-No, querida, tu padre se refiere al Expreso de Bulgaria. Es un tren subterráneo mágico, se encarga de transportar a los magos durante viajes largos dentro del país.

-Ah… perdón no lo sabía…-dijo avergonzada la chica mientras echaba ensalada en su plato.

-Tranquila, no haríamos un viaje muggle. ¡Demoraríamos días en llegar a Sofía!-dijo sonriendo su padre mientras bebía refresco- Bueno, no te hemos contado nada sobre Durmstrang-limpió su boca son una servilleta y continuó:-Hemos tenido ambos demasiado trabajo. Bien pregúntanos lo que desees- sonrió ampliamente mientras la chica divagaba por su mente en busca de las dudas que se habían refugiado en ella.

-Bien… eh, ¿a los alumnos los separan por casas?

-Si, así es-respondió alegremente- Hay dos casas en Durmstrang, Apakov y Rapbah. Es decir, la Casa de Dragones, y las Casa de los Cuervos. Apakov, cuyo escudo es rojo y tiene un dragón en el centro, reúne a aquellos estudiantes que demuestran tener ganas de lograr sus objetivos, sea del modo que sea, son personas muy impulsivas y poco tolerantes. Su fundador fue Ravdor Kodovich, un famoso mago que junto a su esposa, Verioska, fundaron Durmstrang para darles una educación de calidad a todos los hijos de magos, para que pudieran defenderse de la Inquisición que en ese tiempo era una institución muy poderosa en toda Europa. Es por ello, que las disciplinas que se enseñan en Durmstrang son disciplinas más intensivas, porque en Bulgaria la Inquisición fue muy cruel, al igual que en Alemania.

Angelina jamás había estado tan concentrada en una conversación con sus padres, cada palabra, cada indicación sobre su futura escuela, era una caricia a sus oídos.

-Al contrario, la casa de Rapbah, es la casa que reúne a los magos y brujas cuya mente trabaja para sus acciones. Son personas cuya determinación los lleva a analizar la situación. Son personas intuitivitas y de gran inteligencia-continuo su padre. Miró a Ivanna y le sonrió:-Ambos estuvimos en Rapbah. Su escudo es verde, y tiene dos cuervos al centro-el hombre tomó su capa y extrajo de dentro de ella una pequeña chapa plateada con dos cuervos y se la dio a su hija-Esta insignia me la dieron mis padres antes de entrar a Durmstrang. No importa en que casa estés, lo importante es que seas la mejor-le sonrió abiertamente mientras sostenía su pálida mano entre las suyas. Su madre la miró con su jovial rostro y le dijo:

-Cariño, serás la mejor- y la abrazó

-Bueno, bueno, ya es tarde. Angelina, será mejor que empaques las cosas indispensables, quizás nos quedaremos algunos días en Sofía.

-Está bien-dijo poniéndose el prendedor en su chaleco-Gracias, papá, mamá-dijo mirándolos tiernamente. No podía no quererlos, se dijo a si misma mientras subía radiante las escaleras.

A la mañana siguiente los Zukov se levantaron cerca de las siete de la mañana. Angelina aún tenía los ojos semicerrados cuando su madre le puso delante una humeante taza de café con un bollo relleno de queso. Comenzó a comer mientras su padre leía tranquilamente el diario. A eso de las siete y media, su padre se levantó de la mesa y cogió su capa, acto seguido Ivanna con un movimiento de su varita retiro la mesa e hizo que los platos se lavaran.

-Angie… Angie, querida, despierta ya, nos vamos- dijo moviéndola.

-¿Qué? ¿Ah? perdón, ¿dijiste algo?

-Que ya nos vamos-dijo sonriéndole y tendiéndole una capa de viaje azul marina.

-Gracias.

Agosto en Bulgaria es una estación levemente calurosa. En Varna, donde la cercanía al Mar Negro era evidente, provocaba climas agradables, y hacia el final del verano, las tardes comenzaban a ser más frescas. Salieron de la anaranjada casa y caminaron por el tranquilo pueblo. La gente que vivía en las Colinas de Ravdor eran antiguas familias de magos que se habían establecido allí hace siglos, apartándose de los muggles, en el centro de Varna. Con el trascurso de las generaciones el pueblo se fue rejuveneciendo, y los hijos de los magos y brujas más antiguos llegaron a ocupar las casas familiares. Los Zukov caminaron hasta un gran árbol cerca del centro del pueblo donde desaparecieron con su hija. Aparecieron en el centro de Varna, en un callejón tras un restaurante de comida rápida. Caminaron rápidamente, mientras varios transeúntes volteaban a ver las extrañas prendas de la familia.

-Nunca he entendido porque tuvieron que poner la estación en medio de un barrio de muggles- dijo Ivanna adelantándose. Un hombre de barba cana y calva se encontraba en la boletería, a su lado, en la otra caja se encontraba una mujer de mediana edad leyendo el diario. Se adelantó y saludó cordialmente al hombre mientras le entregaba los pasajes. El hombre los miró y les hizo una señal. Pasaron los torniquetes y se dirigieron a un kiosco donde se detuvieron.

-La única forma de ingresar al andén del tren, es hacer como que estás leyendo. Y luego estarás allá-dijo su padre sonriendo, al tiempo que tomaba una revista de música. El dueño del local le guiño un ojo a la pequeña y esta volteó justo en el momento en que su padre era fugazmente succionado por la revista.

-¿Qué demonios…?-alcanzó a exclamar-¡¿Cómo los muggles no lo notan?!

-Este lugar esta hechizado, cariño-le explico su madre-La gente pasa por aquí y solo ve un baño fuera de servicio-dijo tomando una revista ella también-Deberías tomar una, Angie-y las dos desaparecieron.

La estación estaba abarrotada de brujas y magos que esperaban abordar el tren de las ocho. Aun quedaban unos minutos para la hora señalada así que su padre tomó asiento y sacó el diario. Su madre, volteó cuando escuchó la voz de una bruja morena y de largos cabellos negros que la llamaba:

-¡Ivanna! ¡Ivanna!-la mujer se acercó con su túnica café, sus facciones eran algo toscas, pero tenía una jovial sonrisa en su rostro. A su lado caminaba un chico igual de moreno que ella, alto y fornido, tendría uno o dos años más que Angelina, esta lo quedó mirando y sonrió tímidamente.

-¡Katerina! ¿Cómo estás?-dijo encantada abrazando a la otra mujer-¡Cómo ha pasado el tiempo!

-Tienes toda la razón-dijo la otra mujer- No me digas que esta es tu hija

-Oh, Angelina, te presento a Katerina, una compañera del Instituto. Katerina, esta es mi hija, Angelina- la mujer se acercó cariñosamente a la chica y le acarició el cabello

-Hola querida. Que hermosa eres. ¡Oh! No te he presentado a mi hijo, Viktor. Es jugador de Quidditch del Equipo de Bulgaria. Es buscador.

-¡Claro, ya me parecía conocido! ¿Qué tal querido?- conestó Ivanna cordialmente.

Estaban en plena conversación cuando un tren plateado apareció de la nada en el andén. Angelina sorprendida se alejó de su madre y siguió a la gente que apresuradamente subía a él. Su padre apareció unos segundos más tarde a su lado. Su madre tras el, entablaba una agradable conversación con Katerina quién resulto ser una persona muy amable y extrovertida. Su hijo, en cambio, era un chico muy parco de palabras, que saludo toscamente a Angelina antes de subir al tren.

-Vamos a Sofía a comprar las cosas de Angie, este año ingresa a Durmstrang- decía su madre mientras ella volvía a estar encapsulada en la lectura de "Legeremancia: El Arte de la mente humana". Viktor no hacía más que mirar a través de la ventana las borrosas formas del paisaje y debes en cuando sus miradas se encontraban.

-¡En serio! Viktor está ya en tercer año. Está en Apakov-dijo orgullosa-Lamentablemente por los entrenamientos de Quidditch pasa muy poco en el Instituto, pero el profesor Karkarov a sido muy comprensivo con su situación y el mismo le ha hecho los examen recuperativos.

-¿Karkarov?-en alguna parte de su mente resonaba es nombre. No podía entender porque, pero ese nombre parecía del pasado…

"_-Bellatrix, necesito de tu ayuda-dijo una voz extremadamente fría. _

_-Mi Señor, lo que usted necesite de mí, se lo daré-la mujer hizo una profunda reverencia mientras el hombre continuaba._

_-Necesito que viajes a Bulgaria y busques a Karkarov. Es un aliado de nosotros, y necesito con urgencia hablar con él. Tráelo. Es un poco cobarde, así que si tienes que traerlo a la fuerza, hazlo- el hombre hablaba debajo de una capucha lo único que podía verse de su rostro eran unos pequeños ojos enrojecidos._

_-Así lo haré, mi Señor"_

-Si cariño, el director-dijo su madre al ver que la chica volteaba al escuchar su nombre. Las mujeres charlaron durante todo el trayecto a eso de las diez de la mañana el tren se detuvo.

-Hemos llegado-dijo su padre escondiendo un bostezo- Sofia

Bajaron junto con varios magos y brujas al andén. Angelina se preguntaban como saldrían a la superficie, cuando su padre se acercó lentamente a un baño.

-Ahora saldremos al contrario, ¿ves?

El kiosco al que habían salido era idéntico al anterior, y el hombre que atendía se despidió de ellos agitando su mano.

Sofia era una ciudad realmente hermosa. Con sus catedrales y castillos, parecía una ciudad de ensueño. Se quedó varios minutos embobada cuando después de caminar varias cuadras con los Krum, llegaron a la Catedral Alejandro Nevsky, un hermoso monumento arquitectónico ortodoxo (un tipo de creencia muggle) que se extendía a lo largo y ancho de toda una manzana. Se quedo mirando sus cúpulas de oro, sus blancas murallas, hasta que escuchó la pesada voz de Viktor.

-Los muggles se demoran años en construir estas cosas-era primera vez que el chico le hablaba directamente a ella

-Creo que es hermosa-respondió alejándose del lugar para no perder de vista a sus padres

-Tu también lo eres-dijo en un susurro perdido mientras la seguía. Caminaron un poco más, hasta llegar a la intersección de la calle Moskovska con la avenida Dunav. En la punta de diamante que formaban las calles había un viejo local de libros usados donde ambas familias entraron. Ivanna se dirigió al pasillo de astronomía y sacó un pesado tomó de "Las estrellas: un camino sin fin" y la estantería dio vuelta sobre si misma para desaparecer dejando al descubierto un amplio paseo.

-El Paseo Nidhogg-dijo Dmitri con una gran sonrisa que su hija recibió con muchísimo agrado.


	2. Capítulo II : El Instituto Durmstrang

**Bueno chicos y chicas, aquí va el segundo capítulo, espero les guste muchito, y… dejen post! Se aceptan reclamos, quejas y lo que quieran XD pero lo ideal seria onda me gusta y eso…**

**Yap un besote a Anais y a Dmitri, que me han apoyado, besototes! Y un saludin especial a Joanne Diste! Jaja besitos!**

**Cariños, **

**W.P. Korsakov**

**Capítulo II**

**El Instituto Durmstrang**

La calle se encontraba atiborrada de brujos quienes hacían sus compras mensuales en el callejón. Viktor se encontró con unos compañeros del Instituto y se alejó, su madre mientras tanto se despedía calurosamente de la suya:

-Bueno, si no salgo detrás de este jovencito no comprará nada de lo que necesita-dijo tratando de no perder de vista a Viktor quién conversaba animadamente con dos chicos. Uno de ellos era alto, de cabello castaño y piel cetrina, y a su lado se encontraba un chico un poco más bajo, de cabello rojizo y piel levemente pálida. Era sumamente apuesto, y Angelina no pudo evitar mirarlo varios instantes. Su madre se despidió de Katerina, y luego esta desapareció junto con los chicos entre la multitud. Su padre miró el reloj y dijo:

-Creo que deberíamos empezar por la varita, ¿Te parece, Angie?

La tienda de varitas Gregorovich era una de las tiendas más grandes del paseo. Tenía un gran escaparate decorado con ribetes de oro, en el se exhibían variados tipos de varitas. Como el ingreso a Durmstrang se acercaba, la tienda estaba llena de alumnos. Angelina aguardó su turno, y el mismo Gregorovich la atendió. Gregorovich era bajo y rechoncho. Tenía el cabello grisáceo y una abundante barba. Le sonrió jovialmente y le preguntó:

-¿En qué la puedo ayudar, señorita?

-Eh... vengo a comprar mi varita

-¿Es su primera varita?

-Si…

El hombre salió de detrás del mostrador y se acercó a ella, la miró lentamente y luego le tomó las medidas de sus brazos y su altura. Luego le preguntó casi rutinariamente:

-¿Diestra o zurda?

-Diestra, señor.

Se dirigió hacia un gran estante y extrajo una caja.

-Acebo, 30 cm, pelo de unicornio-dijo entregándosela. La chica la agitó levemente pero lo único que consiguió fue que la varita echara un espeso humo gris de olor nauseabundo que llenó la habitación.

-No te preocupes…-dijo buscando otra caja, al tiempo que tapaba su nariz para aislarse de aquel olor.

Después de probar con varias varitas, tomó una que estaba en el mostrador, una varita delgada, flexible con una hermosa decoración.

-Nogal, 31 cm., núcleo de fibra de corazón de dragón- la chica, temerosa de que nuevamente sucediera algo catastrófico tomó la varita. Sintió como si un imán se apoderara de su delicada mano, una corriente casi eléctrica de deslizó desde su pecho hasta la varita y de esta brotaron unas tenues chispas doradas: -Esta es su varita, mi querida niña- dijo el hombre con su sonrisa medio desdentada.

Tras la compra de su varita, Angelina no pudo dejar de sonreír, compraron su túnica nueva, de un color escarlata intenso, que la hacía parecer un espectro y algunos de sus libros. Agotados con las compras decidieron ir a comer al restaurante "Los Dos Cuervos", que se hallaba justo frente a la tienda de ingredientes para pociones, para comer algo.

Los Zukov se sentaron en una de las últimas mesas que quedaban vacías, a un costado de la vitrina. Una chica de cabellos azules y nariz chata les atendió:

-¿Qué van a servirse?-dijo con una voz casi robótica.

Mientras sus padres hablaban distraídamente lo vio nuevamente, el chico de cabello rojizo junto con Krum y su amigo, salían de local del local de Artículos de Quidditch y sus miradas se cruzaron fugazmente. De pronto mientras se servía su plato de _tarato_r (una sopa fría, plato tradicional búlgaro), recordó que no les habían preguntado algo a sus padres:

-¿Cómo realizan la selección en Durmstrang?-dijo apresuradamente

-Bueno... la selección la realizan en una de las mazmorras del castillo- su madre al recordar la selección sufrió un escalofrío en la espalda. Su esposo la miró consternado y continuó:

-La sala está embrujada, e inmediatamente al ingreso del alumno esta se sella. No es que te lleven ahí. Tú simplemente… entras, no sabría como explicártelo. Puede suceder en cualquier momento. Y luego… la sala provoca que tu mente se llene de las cosas más terribles que te pueden suceder. Te fuerza a que reacciones, mide tus emociones, tu control. Luego todo desaparece, y en tu túnica aparece el escudo de la casa a la cual perteneces.

Angelina se quedo anonadada. Sabía que Durmstrang era un instituto cuya febril afición a las Artes Oscuras era evidente, pero aquella prueba la dejo sin palabras.

-Bueno, es algo cruel, pero es así-dijo su padre y continúo con su sopa- No tienes que temer cariño…

La chica se quedó pensativa mirando a través del cristal, pensando en que podría aparecer en aquella terrorífica habitación. Mientras comían una suculenta empanada con carne frita, su madre la quedó mirando unos instantes:

-Pero no te preocupes… sólo es un pequeño sustito…-dijo sonriendo. Angelina se quedó pensando en a que cosa le llamaba ella "un pequeño sustito" y se imagino siendo devorada por una habitación salida de la nada volviéndose loca dentro de ella. Su piel se puso de gallina… y pensó que claramente no seria algo agradable.

A pesar de que destinaron una semana completa para las compras, al día siguiente acabaron de comprar los libros, y Angelina con su madre se pasaron la tarde entera en la tienda de artículos para pociones comprando materiales.

Su padre recibió una lechuza urgente dos días después de la llegada a Sofia, donde le pedía con urgencia que regresara a Varna para una reunión con el Ministro de Magia. Así que al día siguiente ya habiendo finalizado las compras volvieron a su hogar.

-Lo siento cariño, se que prometí un paseo, pero tu padre debe volver-dijo su madre mientras le acariciaba el cabello de vuelta en el tren.

-No te preocupes madre-dijo somnolienta. Era demasiado temprano y aún no lograba mantenerse despierta. Tomaron el primer tren, para poder llegar hacia las 8 a Varna. Su mente divagaba por imágenes de las tiendas, los libros, las pociones... las escobas…

Un fuerte silbido le indicó que ya habían llegado a la estación. Su padre las dejó en el kiosco en la acera muggle, y se despidió:

-Nos vemos en la tarde-dijo caminando rápidamente hacia un callejón donde lo vieron desaparecer.

***

Los últimos días en las Colinas de Ravdor pasaron más rápido de lo que todos imaginaban. El día que zarpaba el barco de Durmstrang, Angelina se despertó varias horas antes que sus padres. Había logrado conciliar el sueño por algunas horas, pero la emoción le impedía poder continuar durmiendo. Se dio una larga ducha, cada gota de agua se filtraba por su piel, sentía la tibieza del agua como una suave caricia. Su largo cabello empapado se le pegaba a la espalda, y los vidrios comenzaban a empañarse con el calor de la habitación. Sintió un estremecimiento en su espalda, un frío espantoso que la recorrió por completo, su mente quedó en blanco… solo oía un llanto, un llanto lastimero que le congelaba el cerebro. Luego vio una luz verde brillante, unos ojos negros que se posaban en los suyos… y una suave caricia. Volvió en sí. El agua seguía corriendo, y su cuerpo empapado no podía sostenerse en pie. Cerró la llave rápidamente, y se cubrió con una toalla. Al limpiar el vaho del espejo pudo contemplar su rostro más pálido de lo normal.

-¡No… no ahora!-exclamó a su enfermó reflejo.

Se cambió ropa lentamente, temiendo que en cualquier instante pudiera desmayarse, se sentía totalmente débil. Aun le dolía la vista… aun sentía el potente rayo de luz verde en sus ojos.

Vistiendo un pantalón oscuro y una sencilla camiseta sin mangas se dirigió a la cocina. Cuando llegó a ella, su madre aún en bata, preparaba con unos movimientos de su varita el desayuno.

-Buenos días hija- dijo sonriendo, pero su sonrisa se apagó apenas vio su pálido rostro -¿Te sientes bien cariño?

-Estoy algo mareada… sólo eso. No dormí bien-su madre se acercó preocupada y la miró detenidamente.

-Debe ser el nerviosismo, te prepararé un café y unos pastelillos, quizás eso te reanime.

A los pocos minutos su padre, ya vestido con un traje negro con líneas grises, se acercó a la mesa.

-Sólo podré dejarlas en la estación. Tengo demasiado trabajo en el Ministerio, y no podré esperar a que zarpe el barco. Lo siento muchísimo-dijo tristemente a su hija.

-Tranquilo, papá. No hay problema- al tomar un sorbo del café comenzó a sentirse reanimada, el pastel de fresas le llenó su estómago y notó como sus mejillas volvían a tener temperatura.

Dmitri se despidió de su hija, sentía realmente no poder acompañarla, sabía que sería un día realmente especial. Le dio un fuerte abrazo y un beso, luego se despidió de su mujer y salió de la casa. Angelina subió a buscar sus cosas a los pocos minutos. Su baúl estaba junto a su cama a medio cerrar. Tomó el libro que estaba en la mesilla de noche y lo dejó dentro del baúl. Unos frascos con soluciones de variados colores y propiedades fueron depositados en una pequeña caja acolchada color pergamino, que cerró con un gran candado. "Espero no tener que necesitarlas" se dijo para sus adentros cuando colocó la caja bajo unas túnicas. Por último contempló la fotografía que estaba junto a su cama. Una joven de cabellos rojizos sostenía con una amplia sonrisa un bebé de cabellos blanquecinos y ojos almendrados. Un joven tras ella al verla, puso su mano sobre la joven y le sonrió. El bebé lloraba con fuerza y la madre lo mecía. La tomó y se quedó dubitativa pensando en si debería guardarla o no. Hasta que el grito de su madre la sacó de sus ensoñaciones.

-¡Angie! ¿Estás lista?

-¡Si mamá, ya bajo!-dijo al tiempo que dejaba la foto encima de su uniforme y cerraba el baúl. Tomó el bolso de cuero que estaba sobre su cama y se lo puso en la espalda. Notó que su peso era mucho inferior que el día anterior. Al abrirlo notó que faltaba un libro...

-¡Mamá! ¿¡Has visto mi libro de…!?- dijo pero al voltear vio la gran tapa plateada sobresaliendo de un estante. Lo depositó en el bolso y bajó las escaleras.

Su madre con una chaqueta azulada y zapatos oscuros la esperaba en el descanso. Como vivían cerca de Varna no era necesario aparecerse, el puerto quedaba a solo unas pocas cuadras.

Salieron del pueblo cuando el sol mostraba ya todo su porte. Anunciaba un día esplendoroso, las pocas nubes que habían al amanecer se habían dispersado. Cuando ya divisaban el mar, Angelina lo vio. Un enorme barco esperaba en la orilla. La chica fascinada comenzó a caminar más rápido. Tanto así que no se percató cuando un joven de grandes ojos verdes caminaba en sentido contrario chocó con ella.

-¡Perdón!-dijo avergonzada la chica.

-No, no te preocupes-respondió el chico algo distraído-He olvidado mi lechuza en casa, espero mi hermano la traiga-dijo alejándose.

El puerto estaba lleno de magos y brujas con sus hijos. Los más grandes ya estaban en la cubierta del tenebroso barco que con sus oscuras velas se alzaba en el amplio mar.

Angelina miraba asombrada las gigantescas velas cuando una voz masculina se dirigió a ella:

-¿Quieres que te ayude a subir tus cosas?

Viktor se habían acercado junto a su madre y un pequeño de unos ocho años, que Angelina asumió, era su hermano menor. El barco dio un gran cañonazo que indicaba que en cinco minutos más el barco zarparía. Angelina se despidió de su madre quien derramó varios lagrimones mientras abrazaba a su hija, y Krum le dio unas torpes caricias a su hermano y un breve "adiós" a su madre antes de partir. Juntos subieron el baúl de Angelina al barco y este dio un último cañonazo antes de estremecerse bruscamente. La chica preocupada miró a Viktor quien encontraba eso de lo más normal.

-Tranquila, el barco se va a sumergir

-¿Qué? ¿Qué?

Pero en ese momento el barco se hundió. Angelina por un acto de instinto cubrió su cabeza con las manos, pero ninguna ola la empapó. Una especie de burbuja cubría el barco, haciendo de este un inmenso submarino, se trasladaba lentamente por las oscuras profundidades del mar, y las bestias submarinas de vez en cuando se acercaban al barco a poner sus deformes caras contra las ventanas. Angelina acompañada por Krum, se dirigió a las habitaciones que estaban en la segunda planta de abajo. Viktor la dejó fuera de una puerta de madera desgastada y se despidió. El siguió caminando hasta poco antes del final del pasillo, donde dos chicos altos y fornidos lo recibieron alegres. La puerta ante la que estaba Angelina, tenia un pequeño letrero algo torcido que decía: "Primer Año". Había varias mesas y junto a ella unas altas sillas de madera. En toda la parte superior de la habitación se encontraba un portaequipaje lleno de baúles y mochilas. Angelina dejó su baúl en el portaequipaje más cercano y tomó asiento en la única mesa vacía, junto a la ventana.

Sacó de su bolso el grueso libreo de tapa plateada y comenzó a leer:

"La Legeremancia es el arte de poder entrar a los pensamientos del otro de manera voluntaria. Este arte abre la posibilidad de explorar los pensamientos e ideas del otro y experimentarlos como si fueran propios. En otras palabras, es la habilidad de extraer sentimientos y recuerdos de la mente de otra persona. Los muggles suelen llamarle a esta habilidad "leer el pensamiento" pero lejos de serlo, la mente humana es un complejo hilo de ideas, todo lo contrario a un libro que espera ser leído. Estar dotado de esta capacidad entrega armas al que la aplica, armas de gran magnitud. Las personas cuyos recuerdos del pasado realmente dolorosos y tristes son blancos fáciles de esta magia.

La práctica de la Legeremancia requiere de una capacitación tanto mental como mágica. Para practicarla se deben tener en cuenta dos reglas…"

Sumida en la lectura no notó cuando un chico se acercó tímidamente a ella.

-¿Disculpa? ¿Puedo sentarme aquí? Las demás mesas están repletas-dijo excusándose

Angelina levantó los ojos de las diminutas letras del volumen y asintió. El chico traía una hermosa lechuza parda en una mano, y su mochila en otra.

-Me topé con mi hermano poco después de verte- dijo sonriendo- ¡Qué bueno que recordó traer a Govna!-dijo colocando la jaula de la lechuza sobre su baúl que ya había sido acomodado en el portaequipajes-Mi nombre es Gustav, Gustav Djokovic. Mucho gusto-tendió su pequeña mano hacia la chica, y ella devolviéndole el gesto la estrecho suavemente.

-Soy Angelina, Angelina Zukov.

Los chicos se fueron hablando animadamente durante el camino. Gustav resultó ser un agradable chico, el menor de tres hermanos que vivía en Varna. A diferencia de Angelina, vivía en una enorme casa antigua en la ciudad muggle, la cual habían hechizado para que los muggles solo pudieran verla como una oficina de correos en ruinas. Su padre tenía una tienda de pociones en el Paseo Nidhogg y su madre era dueña de casa. Gustav solía recalcar que su madre tenía más trabajo en casa que en cualquier otro lugar. Sus hermanos, Davor y Mijail, eran bastante inquietos y les gustaba mucho hacer extraños experimentos en casa. "No se como los muggles no sospechan con todos los gritos y explosiones que hay en casa" comentó. "La semana pasada Mijail llegó corriendo donde mamá con la mitad del brazo con grandes pústulas negras que tenían sendos aguijones dentro. Creo que nunca vi a mi hermano tan cerca del desmayo" dio riéndose. Angelina lo miraba y sonreía de vez en cuando. Quizás su vida habría sido igual de divertida si hubiese tenido hermanos. La madre de Gustav era francesa. Había esperado con ansias tener un hija para que se educara en Beuxbatons, como ella, pero el destino no lo quiso así. "Beuxbatons es para personas sin talento" decía Gustav. "Apenas saben toma la varita. Creo que mamá lo aprendió hace poco". Al parecer no se llevaba muy bien con ella, solía comentar que de lo único de lo que se preocupaba era de su hermano mayor, Mijail, que ya estaba en el último año de Durmstrang. "Quiere que entre al Ministerio a un puesto importante. Es muy bueno en los estudios, pero no creo que le interese trabajar en política. A Mijail le gusta la música".

La tarde pasó más rápido de lo que esperaban. Hacia las dos de la tarde el barco comenzó a realizar bruscos movimientos, Angelina miró asustada a su compañero.

-No te preocupes, aún no hemos llegado. Debe ser la hora del almuerzo-dijo contento-Tengo un hambre terrible.

De pronto se oyó un "¡plop!" y aparecieron varios seres cargados con bandejas. Angelina pensó en primera instancia que sería elfos, pero luego notó que eran…

-¿Erklings? Creí que sólo había en Alemania y que eran bestias salvajes-dijo mirando a uno particularmente tosco, acercándose con la alargada y puntiaguda cara a los dos jóvenes.

-Bueno, ya sabes. Durmstrang domestica a quién sea- dijo tomando un plato humeante de la bandeja que les ofrecía el Erkling- Tengo un hambre terrible.

-Si, yo también-dijo Angelina sacando un trozo pastel de carne- Gracias- el Erkling que los atendía tenía la piel de un extraño color azulado, y unos grandes ojos negros y brillantes. Se alejó de la mesa para acercarse a la siguiente, el la que dos chicos jugaban ajedrez mágico- Hay pocas chicas aquí, ¿no?- dijo observando la habitación. Contándose ella, en la habitación había sólo diez chicas.

-Si, justamente es de lo que te comentaba… Generalmente las mandas a Beuxbatons. Creen que la educación que dan en Durmstrang es… como decirlo… muy "ruda" para sus niñas- Angelina esbozó una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-Eso suena como que yo fuera un poco bruta- dijo tomando un trago de su jugo de frutas.

Ambos rieron sonoramente. Cuando acabaron con los postres (los Erkling trajeron en sus gigantescas bandejas de los postres más exóticos de Europa) los estudiante saturados con comida, se dispusieron a continuar con el barbullo de conversaciones.

-¿En qué casa crees que quedarás?-dijo de pronto Gustav quién estaba mirando fijamente por la ventana.

-Eh… bueno supongo que en Rapbah. Toda mi familia ha estado allí. ¿Y tú?

-Es difícil saberlo. Mi madre no estudió en Durmstrang y mi padre estuvo en Apakov, al igual que Mijail. Pero Davor esta en Rapbah- la miró algo confundido, y luego levantó los hombros- Supongo que en la que quede estará bien.

Los movimientos bruscos eran cada vez peores. Algunas mochilas se caían de sus portaequipajes, y algunos baúles amenazaban con hacer lo mismo. De pronto al barco ascendió y los chicos asombrados se pegaron a las ventanas. Desde allí podían contemplar un gran castillo sobre unas verdes colinas, cuya tétrica imponencia dejaba en claro que tipos de alumnos cobijaba. Desde allí pudieron observar un gigantesco cementerio al oeste del castillo, y un espeso bosque del otro lado.

-Es maravilloso-dijo Angelina encantada.

Un joven de unos dieciséis años se asomó a la puerta.

-Los de primer año, los esperan arriba- dijo sonriendo maliciosamente.

Uno a uno fueron tomando sus cosas para subir. Gustav y Angelina iban cerrando la fila hasta que una chica de cabello corto y castaño, de piel bronceada llegó corriendo hasta ellos.

-¡Hey! ¡Espera!- dijo alcanzando a Angelina- Se te ha quedado esto en la mesa- le entregó en grueso volumen de Legeremancia.

-Gracias

La chica se alejó del salón para juntarse con otros alumnos de primero.

-Es Natasha Ikanosky. Vive cerca de mi casa. No te juntes mucho con ella… digamos que la reputación de su familia, no es muy buena.

Angelina miró fijamente a la chica que con una voz suave y acompasada hablaba con sus amigos. A ella no le pareció peligrosa, pero creyó en el criterio de Gustav y trató de no acercarse mucho.

Arriba los esperaba una bruja de expresión severa. Era una mujer altísima, de cuerpo escuálido. Sus ojos oscuros apenas si tenían vida y su cabello grisáceo daba la impresión de que jamás había conocido un cepillo. Llevaba una túnica igual de oscura que sus ojos, botas con broches de plata y una capa de piel sobre ella. Cuando cayó en la cuenta de esto, Angelina comenzó a sentir un frío sobrenatural. Estaba tan atenta con la bruja que apenas si se había dado cuenta de que el lugar en donde estaba era gélido. Su piel se erizó por completo y lamentó profundamente haber llevado puesta sólo una polera. La bruja los miró a todos y su sombrero de piel se tambaleó al girar bruscamente la cabeza hacia un alumno que estaba maravillado mirando una serpiente marina que rodeaba al barco. La mujer indignada tomó su varita y gritó:

-¡Ascendio!-la serpiente subió y furiosa se lanzó sobre el chico que ahora corría asustado por la cubierta del barco.

Todos miraron al pobre chico, y la mujer con una dura expresión en su rostro, movió nuevamente la varita y la serpiente cayó como muerta ante el chico y luego desapareció.

-Suelo perder la paciencia cuando no me prestan atención-dijo con una voz áspera- Mi nombre es Anna Pavlova Rimsky, soy la sub-directora del Instituto Durmstrang de Magia y Hechicería y profesora de Necromancia- miró a cada uno de los estudiantes y continuó:- Como habrán observado ustedes son los únicos que quedan en el barco- los chicos comenzaron a susurrar cosas, pero al ver que la bruja alzaba la varita se hizo el silencio otra vez. Al instante sus baúles y mochilas desaparecieron- El barco esta en este momento justo en el centro del Lago de los Muertos, el Lago que rodea el lado norte del Castillo. Debo advertirles que podrán encontrar cosas muy curiosas dentro de él… Todos disponen de sus varitas y de la inteligencia de un mago de sangre pura- sus maliciosos ojos se empequeñecían a cada palabra- Así que creo que una hora les bastará para salir de aquí. Son las tres y media. Los espero en el Comedor Principal a las cinco. Les he dado media hora extra. Aprovéchenla- y dicho esto desapareció. Su voz retumbó en el aire antes de que los jóvenes reaccionaran:- ¡Bienvenidos a Durmstrang!

Los chicos desesperados comenzaron a gritar:

-¡¿Cómo se supone que saldremos de aquí?!

-¡Ni siquiera sabemos hacer magia!

-Apenas se tomar la varita- murmuraba una chica derramando lágrimas por su redondeado rostro.

Angelina meditó un momento la situación. Claramente el barco se hundiría nuevamente al cabo del plazo por tanto debía salir de allí lo mas pronto posible. Pensó en que cosas abrían en el Lago… y luego una idea apareció en su mente. Tomó su varita, y se dirigió a una de las orillas del barco.

-¡Ostendo!-y apuntó la varita a las oscuras aguas. Sintió un escalofrío que nada tenía que ver con el frío del lugar. Varios alumnos se acercaron para ver. (N/A: Ostento, el latín _mostrar _a diferencia de _revelio_ u otros hechizos, este conjuro releva el interior de objetos y cosas, en este caso, lo que tiene el lago)

Cientos de _inferius _se agitaban en las aguas. Junto a ellos, bestias marinas y serpientes gigantescas estaban impacientes esperando presas. Los jóvenes estupefactos miraron a Angelina, quién sacó una pequeña botella de su bolsillo. El frasco contenía un líquido azulado, cuya consistencia casi gaseosa formaba remolinos dentro de él. Nadie entendió el gestio de la chica, y comenzó a cundir el pánico.

Los alumnos al borde del colapso no sabían que hacer parta salir del embrollo, algunos cuyos rostros mostraban que a su corta edad eran capaces de hacer cualquier cosa, comenzaron a echar hechizos a diestra y siniestra.

-¡No! ¡Los _inferius_ no les harán daño mientras no se acerquen! ¡No los ataquen!- gritaba Angelina mientras veía la horrorosa escena de decenas de cadáveres subiendo al barco. Si alguno de ellos llegaba a tocarlos… No, no quería saber que sucedería. Corrió hacia el interior del barco seguida por una multitud de estudiantes. A pesar de la situación de riesgo a la que se enfrentaba, no perdió la cabeza. Corrió hasta el salón de los alumnos de tercer año, donde había visto entrar a Viktor. De pronto vio lo que buscaba. Un pequeño dragón disecado se encontraba en medio del salón. Tomó la botellita que había apretado en su mano y depositó unas gotas sobre la seca boca del animal. Este comenzó a flotar frente a ella como si fuese una escoba esperando que la montasen.

-Espero que esto funcione- dijo tomando su varita y susurrándole:- Vamos, afuera.

De pronto vio entre la muchedumbre de alumnos, un cabello castaño lleno de rizos. El chico lanzaba intensa llameradas de fuego desde su varita. De pronto se vio elevado junto con Angelina, quien más pálida de los normal, sólo pedía que la poción funcionase lo suficiente hasta llegar a la orilla. El chico aferrado a la espalda de Angelina bajó la varita.

-¡¿Qué diablos estás haciendo?! ¡Sigue lanzándoles fuego! Están furiosos, no nos dejaran en paz- gritaba mientras guiaba el dragón hasta la orilla más próxima.

La profesora Rimsky tenía razón. Estaban al centro del lago. Las orillas parecían estar demasiado lejos.

-¿Qué le hiciste a este dragón Angie?-gritaba el chico tras el barbullo.

-Es un poción que invente en el verano… es semejante a las que se utilizan en las escobas de carrera para mantenerla a flote. Pero no se si dure lo suficiente- al bajar la mirada descubrió a varios alumnos flotando sobre fuegos sumergibles enfriados, así repelían a los _inferis _y podían salir de allí, pero las serpientes marinas los seguían enfurecidas. Algunos lanzaban hechizo escudo sobre sus fuegos, para que no los atacasen.

El dragón comenzó a descender, y cayeron a trompicones al húmedo suelo. El dragón se desarmó por completo y los chicos todos magullados comenzaron a correr.

-¡Esto es horrendo! ¡Enfrentarnos a un ejército de _inferius_ y a espantosas serpientes! ¡Se supone que no sabemos hacer magia!-gritaba Gustav a su lado-Si Davor y Mijail no me hubieran hecho aprender sus estupideces, hubiera muerto!-pero a Angelina todo le parecía muy claro. En Durmstrang jamás derramarían sangre pura. Era claro que aquello seres no eran _inferius_ verdaderos, o quizás estaban controlados de tal manera que no los matasen… no le cuadraba. Pensaba en esto mientras corría hacia la puerta principal del instituto, pero de pronto todo desapareció.

Su cabeza comenzó a palpitar, parecía que en cualquier momento iba a caer. Sus piernas cedían, sentía su piel tan fría como el hielo. Todo estaba oscuro. No era capaz de sostenerse de pie. Buscó una muralla y cayó al suelo. De pronto, con terror, vio como dos gruesas y mohosas cadenas se asían a sus brazos. Horrorizada contempló como estas se aferraban con fuerza, dañándole la débil piel de sus brazos. Una luz verde, brillante y enceguecedora apareció en el lugar, un bebé lloraba en la lejanía… unos ojos negros de gruesos párpados brillaban en la oscuridad...

Unas lágrimas rodaron por sus pálidas mejillas mientras un dolor intenso la comenzaba a ahogar. Luego vio como una de las cadenas había logrado abrir una profunda herida en su muñeca derecha. Un pequeño hilo de sangre comenzó a correr por la cadena amenazando caer al suelo, pero mágicamente, fue absorbida por esta y la herida cicatrizó de inmediato. Una voz sobrenatural, como una ventisca resonó por la oscura habitación.

-¿Qué hace una Malfoy tan lejos de Londres?

La chica aterrada intentó averiguar el origen de esta extraña y perturbadora voz, pero no pudiendo hallarla contestó:

-Mi nombre es Angelina Zukov, no Malfoy.

Una risa agonizante se escuchó por todas las murallas.

-Creo que tu valiosa sangre no me dice eso… mocosa- la voz le enfrió hasta la médula. Vio nuevamente los oscuros ojos y sintió aquella caricia que la despertaba en medio de sus sueños- Fabulosa actuación en el barco… Demasiado calculada me atrevería a decir- la voz rio nuevamente y continúo:- A tu madre no le habría hecho gracias, sabes. Ella no suele pensar mucho las cosas- nuevamente un rayo de luz verde inundó la habitación. La chica contemplaba todo intentando no prestar oídos, intentaba ver de que modo soltarse de aquellas cadenas. Su varita había caído al suelo varios metros más allá- Bien supongo que va a ser algo más difícil de lo que imaginé…- la voz sonaba expectante como si esperara una reacción de la chica. Ella sólo se limitó a mirar las gruesas cadenas- ¿Tu padre se fue temprano a Varna?

En ese instante reaccionó. Su padre estaba frente a ella, agitándose de un lado a otro. El frondoso cabello castaño oscuro tapaba la mitad de su rostro. Sangraba, y sus gritos inundaban el lugar. Un mago cubierto con una larga túnica negra y una extraña máscara apuntaba hacía él. Angelina quiso salir corriendo, hacer algo, pero su padre seguía gritando de dolor. Quiso que su varita estuviera en sus manos para poder salvarlo… y allí estuvo.

-¡Diffindo!- gritó desesperada. Las cadenas se rompieron en mil pedazos y abrumada corrió hacía el centro de la habitación. Se detuvo cinco segundos más de lo necesario… ¿Qué debía hacer?. El mago había pronunciado unas palabras, un chorro de luz verde estaba apareciendo del extremo de su varita. "No… No…"

-¡No! ¡Mobilicorpus!-el cuerpo de su padre se deslizó varios metros y la maldición no alcanzó a tocarlo. La voz resonó más fuerte que nunca en su cabeza.

-¡Casi matan a tu padre!- reía extasiado- ¿Y tú, solo esquivas la maldición?

La chica sentía como un sudor frío recorra su piel, se acercó al cuerpo inconsciente de su padre y este se esfumó.

-Piensas mucho niñita… y eso te puede jugar en contra a veces…- hubo un silencio prolongado y luego continuo- Tu inteligencia te impide actuar sin pensar la situación a la que te enfrentas- dos imágenes aparecieron frente a ella. Sus padres la miraban felices desde las penumbras de la mazmorra- Hay veces en que no hay que pensar las cosas. Podrían sufrir las consecuencias, los que no la merecen.

Sonó un ¡plop! Y todo desapareció. El dolor, el frío… de pronto un salón gigantesco iluminado con antorchas apareció frente a ella. Dos mesas largas se disponían en la habitación, y en una tarima de cristal, una mesa negra recibía a los profesores y autoridades del Instituto. Angelina distinguió el severo rostro de la profesora Rimsky, y junto a ella, un hombre delgado de gran estatura, de cabello blanco y barba miraba con sus opacos ojos azules a los alumnos nuevos. Ella de pronto notó la falta de frío en sus desnudos brazos y se vio a si misma en el reflejo de los gigantescos vitrales de la habitación. Su túnica escarlata lucía un escudo verde con dos cuervos…

-Rapbah…-susurró, y contempló orgullosa la mesa de sus compañeros de casa. Varios puestos más allá Gustav le hacía señas con su mano.

El hombre que estaba junto a la profesora Rimsky se puso de pie al instante se hizo un absoluto silencio en el salón.

-¡Bienvenidos a un nuevo año en Durmstrang! Soy Igor Karkarov, director de este prestigioso Instituto- su voz sonó asombrosamente pastosa y afectada. Recorrió la habitación con la mirada y continúo:- El Instituto Durmstrang de Magia y Hechicería durante siglos se ha encargado de la educación de la comunidad mágica. Respetando el status mágico que corresponde a una sociedad de magos, en nuestras aulas sólo están los mejores magos y brujas de las familias de sangre pura mas nobles de Europa. Estamos orgullosos de recibir a nuestros nuevos estudiantes que esperamos sean todo un orgullo para su casas. Apakov, la casa de los Dragones, es la casa del legendario mago rumano Ravdor Kodovich. Jamás perdió un solo duelo, se enfrentó a la mismísima muerte sin que le temblaran las manos. Los que pertenezcan a esta casa han de ser magos y brujas cuyo temple jamás flaquee, y cuyo ímpetu por conseguir lo que quieren los llevará lejos. Tengo el orgullo de tener como jefa de esta casa a la Profesora Rimsky. Una bruja fabulosa, que estoy seguro, llevará muy lejos a estos alumnos- los chicos de Apakov aplaudieron con entusiasmo. Angelina pudo distinguir claramente a la chica que le había devuelto su libro en el barco. No fue necesario recordar las palabras de Gustav para notar que era diferente a ella. Después de lo que sucedió en las mazmorras, podía notar que claramente había magos terribles en esa escuela. Contempló el rostro ceñudo de la Profesora Rimsky, y el director volvió a hablar:- Por otro lado, su esposa Verioska, una bruja extremadamente inteligente, cuyo manejo de las artes más peligrosas la hacían una hechicera poderosísima, fundó la casa de Rapbah. Hemos de recordar, a los nobles cuervos que comunicaban los mensajes a Odín. Pues bien, ellos veían todo… como espero sepan todo los privilegiados alumnos de esta casa, que dirigida por el Profesor Nevak, llegará muy lejos- el hombre nombrado hizo una señal con su cabeza. Tenía el cabello azulado, en cortes bastantes irregulares, llevaba una túnica esmeralda, que combinada con sus grandes ojos verdes. Sonrió sinceramente y volvió sus ojos hacia el director. Angelina dio gracias en su interior por haber quedado en Rapbah y no en Apakov. No sabía si soportaría otra demostración de malignidad de parte de Rimsky- Muy bien, muy bien-dijo el director al parecer encantado- Nuevamente les doy mis mas sinceras bienvenida, y por sus rostros creo que es hora de comer. Adelante, chicos- de la nada aparecieron un centenar de estudiantes de cursos superiores quienes alegres ocuparon sus puestos en las respectivas casas. Angelina pudo ver desde lejos el rostro aguileño de Viktor, y el castaño cabello de Davor, el hermano de Gustav. Davor se despidió de Viktor y se fue a sentar junto a su hermano menor. Los chicos le hicieron una señal mostrándole el puesto vació junto a Davor. Angelina algo cohibida tomó asiento con los hermanos.

Se sintió sonrojar cuando Davor le dijo:

-Espero no le hayas tenido que salvar la vida a mi hermano… de verdad me sentiría avergonzado- Gustav se puso rojo y miró con cara de odio a su hermano quien sonreía encantado de poder contarle a su hermano mayor la travesía de Gustav.

-No... claro que no. Gustav estaba muy bien- no sabía que diablos decir. Las palabras parecían desvanecerse con los verde ojos de Davor frente a los suyos- De echo el me ayudo a mi-Gustav la miró y sonrió.

-Comúnmente se llama trabajo en equipo-le dijo a su hermano.

En ese momento el director aclaró su voz y dijo:

-Veo que hoy están como cotorras. Más vale que tengan hambre, porque el banquete esta exquisito-dijo alegre, y al instante aparecieron cientos de bandejas plateadas. Angelina de pronto recordó que sentía un hambre feroz, y comenzó a llenar su plato. Hace mucho tiempo que no se sentía tan a gusto en un lugar. Contempló el gigantesco escudo de plata que estaba tras la mesa de profesores, sus dos cuervos y el cráneo de un búfalo y se sintió como en casa.

***

La Casa de Rapbah quedaba en el sexto piso, detrás de las escaleras de piedra junto a una estatua de un mago con dos cuervos cerca de su cuello. Un alumno de quinto año se adelantó y les dijo:

-Esta es la entrada a nuestra Casa. Es fácil notarlo como ven. La única forma de entrar es así- dijo, y al momento sacó su varita y dijo: -¡Diffindo!- un corte apareció en su dedo pulgar, dejo caer una única gota sobre la boca del mago, antes de que la herida se sellase, quién los miró y le dijo: -Adelante.

Los cuervos se separaron del magos he hicieron aparecer un fino hilo dorado sobre la pared y este se contorneo hasta formar una puerta. La pared que estaba dentro del ovalo dorado despareció y los jóvenes entraron. Un gran cuadro con una mujer alta y bella, de ojos castaños, y largo cabello oscuro los miró:

-Bienvenidos a mi honorable casa-dijo Verioska Kodovich con una sutil sonrisa en su hermoso rostro- Las chicas duermen en el salón de al fondo, y los chicos en el ubicado junto a la chimenea. Nuestros erklings han acomodado ya sus cosas, espero que su estadía aquí sea estupenda, y que mañana sea un excelente día para mis nuevos alumnos- Los miró con dulzura y salió del cuadro.

-Bien ya escucharon a mi esposa, pueden ir todos a la cama- la misma voz oscura y siniestra del calabozo se oyó por toda la sala. Rápidamente, incentivados por el miedo, los nuevos alumnos fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones.

Angelina no apresuró el paso y la fue la última en subir a su cuarto. Había 4 camas de hierro pintadas de negro. Los cubrecamas de satín verde relucían ante las pequeñas lámparas de aceite del mismo color iluminando con una luz verdosa las mesillas de noche. Junto a éstas sus uniformes acomodados en invisibles maniquíes reposaban impolutos.

El sueño la invadió rápidamente como si alguien (o algo) la obligara a dormir (lo cual, no dudaba). Se puso su camisola, y se recostó en la cómoda cama. En su cabecera una gran ventana le permitía ver el gigantesco lago, y a lo lejos un cementerio. Las suaves sábanas estaban tibias, y con esa calidez, sus ojos no pudieron soportar el cansancio y se cerraron rápidamente.

"_Una mujer de cabellos oscuros y crespos caminaba por la avenida principal de Las Colinas de Ravdor. Se acercaba lentamente hacía una casa anaranjada con un hermoso jardín. Llevaba entre sus ropajes negros un pequeño bulto… un bulto rubio con pequeños ojos grises."_

La chica se despertó súbitamente. Alguien la llamaba en la lejanía. De pronto la dulce voz de la fundadora de su casa se hizo oír amplificada por todas las habitaciones:

-Mis queridos niños, es hora de levantarse-

Con gran lentitud los alumnos comenzaron salir de sus habitaciones. Al cabo de treinta minutos, ya lavados y vestidos, salían por pequeños grupos hacía el comedor. Gustav la alcanzó a la mitad del corredor del quinto piso.

-¡Odio las malditas duchas!, sólo porque no quería lavar mi pelo la ducha me tiró un montón de cerebro de rana encima para que me lo lavase- estaba completamente rojo de furia, su cabello aun mojado, goteaba sobre su túnica.

-Sera mejor que seques eso. Podrían castigarte por ensuciar el piso- ¡Siccatum! (N/A Pues... que más obvio Siccatum=secar en latín XD)- y al instante tanto la túnica como el pelo del chico quedaron secos.

-Gracias Angie-dijo mucho más contento-Anoche dormí pésimo, Davor estuvo toda la noche pinchándome con la varita para que le hablara de ti. ¡Me ha dejado unos forúnculos horrendos en el brazo!-Angelina se enrojeció súbitamente he hizo como si no hubiese escuchado. Caminó más rápido y de pronto al llegar a una escalera esta cedió y cayeron directamente al primer piso. Cuando miraron la escalera otra vez, estaba completa.

El Gran Comedor estaba repleto de muchachos con rostros adormecidos y despeinados. La profesora Rimsky se paseaba por la mesa de los de Apakov con su cabello indomable y su expresión severa. Saludó de muy buen humor a Krum y a sus amigos y luego continúo por la mesa. Viktor la saludó con un gesto de su cabeza y ella sonrió débilmente. Al voltear a su plato se encontró con Davor frente a ella.

-Hola. Pensé que no habías bajado a tomar desayuno-dijo el chico ofreciéndole unos pastillos de crema.

-Buenos días, Djokovic, Zukov- dijo una voz varonil tras ella. El profesor Nevak la miraba con cautela- Señorita Zukov aquí está su horario- miró de soslayo a Davor y le dijo:- Espero haya regularizado su problema, señor Djokovic. Supongo que no querrá pasar nuevamente un mes en la enfermería-sonrió maliciosamente y continuó entregando los horarios.

-Lo odio…-dijo Davor tomando un bollo con queso.

-¿Qué enseña?

-Pociones-dijo Gustav tomando asiento a su lado- He ido a buscar mis cosas arriba, para las clases de Alquimia. Es la primera que tenemos hoy. He traído también las tuyas. Verioska casi me arroja una maldición cuando me vio entrar al cuarto de chicas.

-Gracias, no deberías haberlo hecho

-Bueno supuse que tenia que darles tiempo para...- Davor lo fulminó con la mirada-Solucionar el problema de mi hermano, claro.

-¿Qué problema?- la chica bebió un sorbo de su café pero escupió la mitad al ver el brazo izquierdo de Davor.

-Verás… el último semestre del año pasado debíamos caer la Poción para los que van al revés. Como me negué a probarla con los alumnos que estaban castigados, el profesor me obligó a probarla en mi brazo. Olvidé añadirle el polvo de ojos de cucaracha, y… aun no he podido hacer el antídoto. Claro, esta mucho mejor. El año paso supuraba una sustancia repugnante. Estuve un mes en la enfermería- le mostró el lado anterior de su brazo izquierdo y sintió unas horrendas naúseas.

-Bien, ¿has acabado ya?- dijo Gustav echando unos bollos en su bolso- Tenemos diez minutos para llegar a la sala de Alquimia. Y está en la torre norte.

La chica aún espantada con el brazo de Davor contestó un inaudible: "ya voy".

-Trataré de hacer el antídoto. Ya está mucho mejor, pero aun así…- la chica lo miró y se despidió- Bueno, nos vemos más tarde.

Krum caminó furioso hasta la mesa de Rapbah apenas Angelina salió del salón.

-Ni se te ocurra mirarla, escuchaste, Djokovic. Esa chica es mía


	3. Capítulo III : Las Dos Serpientes

**Holas!!! Muchas gracias por haber llegado hasta aquí leyendo… se que aun no aparece tanto Bella/ Lucius, pero hemos llegado al capitulo donde se explica todito ^.^**

**Espero les guste mucho y… dejen reviews! Plis!!**

**Cariños, **

**W.P. Korsakov**

**Capítulo III**

**Los Dos Serpientes**

El jardín se encontraba repleto. Una suntuosa fila de alumnos mostraba indiscutidamente que aquel día era la primera salida a Hogsmeade. Los chicos gritaban emocionados mientras varios profesores se aseguraban de que las autorizaciones estuviesen firmadas. Entre ellos, los prefectos conducían a los chicos hasta la salida del castillo. Una joven de sexto año, de larga cabellera ondeada color del ébano y brillantes ojos igualmente oscuros caminaba dirigiendo a un grupo de Slytherin. Al pasar por una de las bancas les sonrió a los dos jóvenes que la ocupaban.

-Les tengo una sorpresa- dijo por la comisura de los labios. Ellos volvieron a sonreír y la vieron alejarse. Mientras intentaban terminar una horrenda redacción sobre pociones, la chica volvió:

-Si me dejan un lugar puedo mostrárselos- dijo mientras los chicos se apartaban, pero al hacerlo pudo ver al joven de rubio cabello que caminaba por el gran pasillo con su brillante palca de prefecto, desde donde sin duda, podría verlos- Mejor vamos a otro lugar.

Caminaron hasta llegar al lago y tras un gran árbol la chica sacó una pequeña caja con agujeros. La caja se movía estrepitosamente.

-La he traído del Bosque Prohibido- dijo sacando su varita. Al destapar la caja pudieron ver unas peludas y gigantescas patas intentando huir, pero Bellatrix fue mas rápida - ¡Petrificus Totalus!- y la araña se quedó inmóvil- Es una acromántula- los jóvenes miraban embobados el ejemplar. Rodolphus, el mayor de ambos, cuyo cabello rojo oscuro llegaba hasta su espalda y estaba cogido en una coleta la miró asombrado:

-Supongo que jugaste con ella antes de traérnosla-sonrió maliciosamente y tomó la araña entre sus manos.

-Si, bueno… Creo que me sobrepase- la chica no parecía sentirse culpable, de echo la misma sonrisa malévola que su compañero apareció en su hermoso rostro- Quedó muy débil… pero no he conseguido mas animalitos para probar mis experimentos, así que la utilizaré otra vez- levantó los hombros y luego extrajo un pequeño frasco de cristal con un líquido verde oscuro que parecía liberar un extraño humo color carbón.

-¿Es la poción de la que nos hablaste?- Rabastan, el otro chico, la miró encantado y tomó el frasco.

-¡Ten cuidado! Aún no he hecho el antídoto… y no me gustaría ver como quedarías- la chica se la quitó dulcemente y le dijo:- Pero si me gustaría ver el aspecto que da, ¿no?- y dicho esto dejó caer varias gotas sobre la araña.

Al rozar el cuerpo del animal la poción comenzó a emitir un espeso pavor negruzco de nauseabundo olor que provoco que al instante los tres muchachos tapasen sus narices. Sólo para disfrutar la tortura del pobre animal, Bellatrix agitó su varita y este comenzó a agitarse. De pronto la piel del animal comenzó a borbotear, a rasgarse y a regenerarse. Pero la piel regenerada era ni más ni menos que el interior del animal, como si lo hubiesen dado vuelta. Podían ver su venas y arterias, sus órganos vitales… Un espectáculo terrorífico para cualquier alumno. Excepto para ellos… La chica encantada, miraba la transformación del animal quien parecía que apenas soportaba el dolor. Cuando finalizó el proceso, Rabastan miró a la chica con una sutil sonrisa en su juvenil rostro:

-Magistral

-Gracias, Rab- dijo guiñando un ojo- Creo que ya tengo el regalo de cumpleaños de Cissy- dijo alegremente tomando la araña que aun se quejaba y depositándola en la caja nuevamente- Los veré en la sala común- dijo agitando su mano.

La sala de Slytherin estaba desierta salvo dos o tres chicos que merodeaban por ahí. Lucius Malfoy hablaba precipitadamente con otro alumno, un chico moreno y fornido en un rincón de la sala. Bellatrix se dirigió allí rápidamente y les gritó:

-Lárguense

-¿Y por qué tendría que hacerlo?- respondió el rubio arrastrando cada una de sus palabras- No se me pega la gana, Black.

-Qué pena…- dijo sacando su varita- pero te recuerdo que soy prefecto, así que puedes largarte.

El chico la miró con un odio sobrenatural, y se retiró a su habitación seguido de cerca por el chico moreno. Pensaba argumentarle que el también lo era, pero Black sacaría a relucir su lugar de delegada de la casa de Slytherin, y no podría soportar oyéndola alardear.

-¡Cissy!- exclamó al comprobar que los jóvenes habían subido a sus cuartos y la chica se encontraba sola frente a una mesa de trabajo.

-Pensé que habías ido a Hogsmeade con tus amiguitos- dijo una muchacha de cabello rubio y rostro afilado.

-Bueno, los chicos están terminando la redacción para Slughorn, y yo… me quedé para traerte un regalito- dijo sentándose a su lado.

Narcissa levantó la vista del ejemplar que estaba leyendo y la miró con sus graves ojos azulados. Sabía ya que tipo de regalos solía hacerle su hermana, y no eran precisamente bonitos. Levantó la tapa con mucho cuidado. La última vez le había traído una pequeña serpiente marina que apenas destapó la caja se lanzó a su rostro. Bellatrix se había destornillado de la risa durante horas al ver el rostro con pústulas grisáceas de su hermana. Abrió la caja y el sólo olor le dejó claro que tipo de regalo era este. La araña intentó escapar pero su débil cuerpo no podía más. Una de las venas que rodeaba su corazón explotó de pronto dejando escapar un gran chorro de sangre de un repugnante color verde musgo, que cayó en la túnica de Narcissa. Ella contempló horrorizada como el corazón de la bestia palpitaba cada vez más lento, y sus venas y arterias se hinchaban.

-¡Oh, Bella, esto es asqueroso!- dijo agitando su varita para limpiar su túnica- Llevas días torturándola, ya mátala, ¿quieres?

Un chorro de luz verde salió de la varita de la chica y la araña cayó muerta en el suelo de su caja.

-Rayos, me quedé sin conejillo de indias- dijo algo triste.

-¿Qué le diste?- dijo examinando detenidamente el cadáver.

-¿Luce espectacular, verdad? Es poción para los que van al revés. Tengo un caldero entero por si quieres- dijo mientras se estiraba.

-Fabuloso…-Narcissa exclamó esto último con ira. Bellatrix tenía un talento formidable para toda clase de maleficios y pociones. Esta poción claramente la había sacado de un libro de magia negra, y se imagino a la intachable prefecta Black pidiéndole permiso al profesor de pociones para sacarlo de la sección prohibida. La mimaban demasiado… solo porque era excelente en ese ramo. La miró indignada y se puso de pie- Será mejor que desaparezcas eso luego. Ya pronto llegarán los alumnos de Hogsmeade- y se alejó.

***

Era ya la hora de cenar, sentía un hambre voraz. Había pasado el día entero escribiendo redacciones para Transformaciones y Encantamientos, tenía la mano acalambrada de tanto escribir. Dejó la pluma a un lado en el justo instante en que Rodolphus se apoyó en su cabello.

-¿Acabaste?

-Si, supongo. ¿Ya vamos a cenar?

-Dale cinco minutos. Aún está intentando transformar su tetera- dijo señalando con su pulgar la habitación de chicos.

-¡Por el Señor Tenebroso! ¡Lleva meses intentándolo! ¿Por qué simplemente no lo deja?- exclamó indignada guardando los pergaminos ya secos en su mochila.

-Ni idea

Un chico de cabello castaño oscuro, y ojos pequeños llegó hasta donde ellos.

-¿Nos vamos?- lucía un rostro de total decepción. Ambos jóvenes se miraron y sonrieron. Otra vez no lo había logrado.

Salieron de la casa común entre risas. Rabastan no podía creer que aún no lograse esa simple transformación. Y si no la tenía para el viernes, de seguro le descontarían varios puntos y le darían un hermoso castigo. Iban hacía el comedor cuando un chico de primer año llegó corriendo hasta ellos.

-Disculpa...

-¿Qué quieres, mocoso?- dijo Bellatrix mirándolo con desdén.

-El Profesor Slughorn quiere verte. Dice que por favor vayas de inmediato a su oficina.

Los dos chicos la miraron, y Rodolphus la tranquilizo:

-Tranquila, te guardaremos algo, pero apresúrate.

La chica se alejó por el pasillo y corrió lo más rápido que pudo hasta el despacho de su jefe de casa, de verdad tenía hambre. No iban a arruinarle su cena. El profesor la esperaba con ansias tras su escritorio junto a un joven rubio de piel pálida y constante expresión de asco.

-¡Querida Bella! ¡Pensé que tardarías en llegar! Adelante, pasa, pasa por favor. Siéntate aquí- dijo señalando un silla junto a Malfoy, ésta la miró con desprecio y tomó asiento- Bien, bien, ¿estás cómoda querida? Que bien, ¿puedo servirte algo? Creo que tardaremos unos minutos- agitó su varita he hizo aparecer vasos y una jarra con jugo de calabaza, y una bandeja con pasteles- Bien… como bien sabe usted, señorita Black, he siempre procurado que mis alumnos sean los mejores en todo. Bueno, usted es un claro ejemplo- dijo guiñándole un ojo y luego continúo:- He visto que varios alumnos están pésimamente preparados para sus TIMOS. Y por supuesto… no quiero que desaprueben. En especial mis prefectos- miró de soslayo a Malfoy y continuó:- Su hermana, Narcissa, ha demostrado muchas habilidades para encantamientos y aritmancia, no así para pociones. Pero estoy seguro que usted la ayudara. No obstante, tengo un problema más urgente. El joven Malfoy a demostrado un gran interés en los ramos, pero no ha logrado calificaciones que anuncien un buen TIMO. Así que, me gustaría que lo ayudase- La sugerencia había sido tan rápida que Bellatrix se quedó perpleja varios minutos.

-¿Per… Perdón? Debo haber escuchado mal, ¿está sugiriendo que le haga clases de reforzamiento a Malfoy?

-Claro, claro querida. Eso es que lo he dicho- el profesor se acarició su prominente barriga y continuo- No hay inconvenientes en las horas que establezca. Como prefecta de mi casa confío plenamente en su criterio, señorita Black. Y ahora…-miró un pequeño reloj dorado que estaba sobre su mesón- creo que los señores Lestrange la estarán esperando en el gran comedor, pueden retirarse.

Bellatrix le dio una intensa mirada de odio a Lucius y luego salió del despecho.

Cuando acabó de contarles a los hermanos lo sucedido en el despacho, Rodolphus la miró con una extraña sonrisa.

-¿Qué te sucede? ¿Se te durmió la boca, Rodolphus?

-Sabes, ahora si Cissy te odiará- dijo esbozando un irónica sonrisa

-¿Y por qué debería hacerlo?- la chica sacó un trozo de budín y comenzó a comer, mirando recelosa a su amigo.

-Porque Narcissa está enamorada de Malfoy, tonta- contestó Rabastan mientras acababa con el último trozo de su tarta de melaza.

-No vuelvas a decirme tonta, ¿escuchaste?- dijo amenazándolo con la varita- ¿Y cómo es eso que a mi hermana le gusta el idiota de Malfoy?

-Bueno, supongo que porque es el único idiota que no anda detrás tuyo, Bella- y aprovechando el sonrojo de Bellatrix sacó su varita y exclamó:- ¡Accio redacción de pociones!- y un extenso pergamino salió volando del bolso de la chica, quién había tomado un leve color rojizo en su rostro.

-Ja, ja, que gracioso Rodolphus- miró lentamente a lo largo de la mesa y descubrió que el rubio no estaba cenando.

-Está castigado- dijo Rabastan al ver el gesto del a chica- Slughorn le mandó un montón de trabajo. Su última poción provocó que la mitad de clase tuviera arcadas por una semana. Menos mal que me senté lejos.

***

La sala común de Slytherin estaba repleta. La gran mayoría de los alumnos había decidido refugiarse en la calidez de la sala común que irse a los patios. Afuera una estrepitosa tormenta amenazaba con llevarse a cualquier alumno que hiciera lo contrario, y nadie quería irse volando por los aires si tenían otra opción. Entre la masa de túnicas negras, Bellatrix distinguió el cabello platinado del chico que andaba buscando y se dirigió hacia el sofá donde estaba hablando con un grupito de amigos:

-¡Malfoy!- gritó sobre el bullicio. El chico la ignoró magistralmente, como si ni siquiera pudiese sentir la empapada túnica de la chica en su espalda - ¡Malfoy!- gritó nuevamente, pero el chico no se inmuto- ¡MAL…!

-Eres bastante histérica Black- dijo poniéndose de pie y alejándose del grupo mientras estos cuchicheaban a sus espaldas-¿Qué quieres?

Bellatrix sentía toda su ira arder, ese engreído, ¡sólo se vanagloriaba por su dinero! Era un pésimo mago, y claramente no llegaría a ninguna parte sin pasar varios sacos de oro por debajo. Ahora entendía porque Narcissa se entendía tan bien con el… los dos eran igual de idiotas.

-Mañana. En la sala de pociones a las ocho. Si llegas tarde juro que haré que de tu arrogante rostro salgan…

-No puedo mañana, tengo otras cosas que hacer

-¿Y tu crees que me interesa?- sacó su varita y la puso frente a su nariz- No me gusta que me hagan perder el tiempo Malfoy. Y he creado unos cuantos maleficios que me encantaría probar en tu encantador rostro de idiota.

-¡Que violenta! Esta bien, ahí estaré- la miró varios segundos con sus penetrantes ojos grises y volvió a su grupito en el cual volvió a zambullirse. Bellatrix quiso quedarse, sólo a comprobar que no hablaban de ella, pero creyó que era demasiado denigrante para una Black, y lo pensó mejor. Sacó su varita y la agitó. Al instante Lucius sintió como su lengua quedaba pegada a su paladar superior. Volteó y la miró con odio intenso, y salió de la habitación, hacia, supuso Bellatrix, la enfermería.

-Hablas demasiado…. Idiota.

Minutos más tarde se encontraba en la biblioteca junto a sus dos amigos. Rabastan, quién cursaba quinto al igual que Lucius, estaba comenzando a quedarse dormido en todos lados. Los exámenes le estaban agotando rápidamente. La chica tomó asiento lo más silenciosamente que pudo para no despertarlo.

-¿No piensas ayudarlo? ¡Tu madre lo matará si no pasa los exámenes!- Rodolphus le hizo un señal con su mano para que bajara la voz.

-No soy tan mal hermano, Bella. Claro que lo he ayudado. Pero no ha dormido bien últimamente… no se que le pasa.

-Si, bueno… no luce muy bien. Debería ir a la enfermería- dijo sacando un grueso libro de su bolso, abrió el libro pero una cálida mano se lo impidió. Al levantar la cabeza se topó con los castaños ojos de Rodolphus que la miraban con… ¿enojo? ¿Qué había hecho ahora, por que estaba disgustado?

-¿Qué tienes en contra de Lucius Malfoy, Bella?- pronunció estas palabras calmadamente pero se notaba un tinte de disgusto tras ellas.

-Nada-respondió rápidamente e intento, en vano, abrir el libro.

-¿Entonces por qué lo atacaste?

-Ah, ya sabes, es demasiado brabucón. ¡Me enerva!

-Aja... pues deberías controlarte. Ya sabes como es Malfoy- el chico soltó el libro y volvió a su trabajo.

-Me importa un rábano sus influencias en el colegio, Rodolphus. Debería agradecerme lo que hago por él.

-¡Aún no haces nada!-exclamó enfadado dejando caer un manchón de tinta en su redacción

-Pero al menos debería agradecer que me he dado un tiempo.

-Eres peor que Malfoy, sabes…-y volvió a refugiarse en su libro. Se escuchó un sonido profundo y vieron como Rabastan comenzaba a roncar.

***

Eran las ocho menos cinco. La sala de pociones estaba desierta, los alumnos ya habían cenado y la mayoría de ellos ya se encontraba en sus respectivas salas comunes. La prefecta caminaba de un lado a otro de la sala. En la mesa del profesor hervía un caldero que cada cierto tiempo echaba unos vapores dorados. La chica se acercó a la puerta disgustada. "_Te lo dije… no aguantaré ni un atraso Malfoy…"._ De pronto sintió un dolor agudo en su cabeza. Lucius Malfoy con sus intrigantes ojos grisáceos la miraba despectivo desde la puerta.

-Serás buena para pociones, pero ni siquiera sabes por donde caminas-dijo Malfoy, que la sobrepasaba por varios centímetros y luego le sonrió ampliamente. La chica lo miró con desprecio y se dio cuenta que levaba un hermoso caldero de cobre y una balanza. _"¿Choque con eso? ¡Que idiota!"_ pensó para sus adentros e hizo una seña indicándole el escritorio del profesor.

-He preparado la base para la poción Consolidante, quiero que pongas atención porque no lo repetiré dos veces- tomó asiento elegantemente sobre el mesón junto al caldero, tomó su varita y agitó dos veces en contra del sentido del reloj. Luego, miró su delicado reloj de plata y dijo:- La poción que tienes aquí está en la fase media, lleva ya cuarenta minutos cociéndose. Esta poción es sencilla, pero necesitas tener mucho ojo en las fases finales- le hablo durante diez minutos acerca de lo que tenía que hacer. El joven la miraba lacónicamente y debes en cuando, tomaba uno que otro apunte. La chica de pronto se paró y le dijo cantarinamente:- Las crisálidas, y raíces de sauce están en el estante. Quizás necesites ojos de sanguijuelas. Tienes veinte minutos para acabarla.

El joven se levantó del asiento en el que había estado durante los últimos minutos y se dirigió al estante. Volvió al poco rato con varios frascos.

Habían pasado cinco minutos en los cuales Bellatrix se había divertido jugando con unas arañas muertas asiéndolas flotar por encima de la cabeza de Lucius, cuando un intenso humo azulado comenzó a salir del caldero del muchacho.

Bellatrix caminó rápidamente hacía el banco y miró la poción. Había tomado un extraño color violáceo y borboteaba constantemente.

-¿De verdad te cuesta tanto?- no lo dijo irónicamente, el chico lo notó y asintió levemente- No te preocupes. Sólo echaste muchos ojos de sanguijuelas- dijo tomando unas raíces que estaban cerca de la mano del chico, al traerla hacia si, no pudo evitar rozarlo. Sus manos eran cálidas y tersas. Se sorprendió de si misma cuando un escalofrío provocó que su piel se tornase como la de las gallinas- Creo que hace mucho frío- dijo para distraer al chico, pero este gentilmente agitó la varita y cerró las ventanas- Eh… gracias. Bien, para arreglarlo sólo debes agregar un poco más raíces, ellas absorberán las propiedades de los ojos de sanguijuelas. Y bueno, un poco de crisálidas, para qué no se espese tanto- La chica cortó las raíces y las depositó en el caldero. Se sentía incómoda, no le agradaba ese silencio, y menos la penetrante mirada del rubio fija en sus manos:- Debes de procurar respetar las cantidades. Así no perderás tiempo remendándolas.

Pasaron otros diez minutos, debes en cuando Bellatrix agitaba la poción, que había adquirido un tenue color jacinto y había perdido espesura.

-Eres muy buena en esto- dijo Lucius cuando la chica depositó en un frasco una muestra de la poción, rasgó un trozo del pergamino que tenía el rubio, escribió con un movimiento de su varita "Lucius Malfoy" y puso la etiqueta sobre el frasco.

-Se lo llevaré a Slughorn-dijo levantándose.

-¿Qué? ¡Pero si lo has hecho todo tú!

-¿Prefieres quedarte hasta medianoche haciendo una tu mismo?- gritó irónica ya cerca de la puerta, pero esta se cerró de un golpe. Volteó y vio a Lucius con la varita en alto.

-Si, prefiero eso- dijo vaciando con un toque de su varita el caldero, y sacando materiales de su bolso.

Bellatrix miró consternada la puerta cerrada. Claramente la podría abrir con un simple hechizo, pero no lo hizo. Volvió a recorrer lo caminado y se sentó junto a Malfoy.

-Tienes una hora. Te juro que si no esta lista a esa hora te encajo el caldero en la cabeza- era difícil creerlo pero ambos comenzaron a reír.

Después de todo, no había millones de kilómetros entre las personalidades de Lucius Malfoy y Bellatrix Black. La chica con una sonrisa en el rostro le ayudo a cortar raíces, se perdió unos segundos para regresar luego con varios frascos más. Lucius la miraba de soslayo, y cada vez que se topaba con sus grandes ojos negros reía por lo bajo.

-¿Qué, tengo cara de payaso?- pero ni ella podría evitar sonreír. El ambiente era mucho más agradable ahora que se hablaban.

-Pensé que me ibas a hechizar cuando te dije que me quedaría.

-Iba a hacerlo, pero me diste lástima Malfoy. Demás si te dejaba sólo, ibas a hacer estallar la sala. Y mañana tengo clases- la chica hecho varias sanguijuelas en el caldero y revolvió.

-¿A sí? Tu también me das pena- Bellatrix lo miró extrañada.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Porque llevas media hora mirándome como babosa gigante- Lucius sonrió antes de ocultar su rostro tras su libro, porque Bellatrix había tomado un trozo de cerebro de rata y estaba dispuesta a hacérselo tragar si volvía a decir eso.

No volvió a decir nada mas, y Bellatrix pudo guardar el cerebro para otra ocasión, lo que le costó guardar realmente fue el color rojo que había aparecido en sus mejillas. La poción estaba comenzando a espesar y a tomar su característico color jacinto cuando dieron las doce.

Cuando guardaron la muestra real de Lucius, Bellatrix sonreía complacida. La poción estaba perfecta. Salieron de la sala de pociones para dirigirse a su sala común cuando una barriga prominente cubierta por una bata de algodón verde les sorprendió en el camino. El profesor Slughorn caminó disgustadísimo hasta los jóvenes, pero Bellatrix se adelanto a su posible castigo y descuento de puntos.

-Lamento mucha la tardanza señor, pero Malfoy quiso hacerla por sus propios medios, sin ayuda, y nos demoramos mas de la cuenta- dijo sacando un frasquito lleno de la poción jacinto que habían hecho- Aquí está la muestra.

El profesor la miró orgulloso:

-Felicitaciones a ambos- dijo con una cálida sonrisa en su rostro- En especial a usted señor Malfoy. Creo que con esto me demuestra que comenzara a subir sus calificaciones. Bueno, espero que sigan adelante- miró su reloj y les dijo:-Bien supongo que iban a la sala común así que los acompañaré hasta allá.

Lucius miró a Bellatrix unos instantes, como si lamentara perder la privacidad que habían tenido hasta entonces. La chica simplemente sonrió. Cuando estuvieron ya dentro de la sala, Bellatrix caminó radiante hacia su habitación.

-El próximo jueves a las ocho- y cerró la puerta tras si.

***

Afuera había una leve llovizna, los alumnos de quinto se amontonaban en los pasillos nerviosos, comentando los exámenes, algunas chicas lloraban en los hombros de sus amigas. Acababa de terminar el examen de Trasformación. Lucius caminó con parsimonia por el pasillo hasta que de la nada aparecieron tres chicos a su lado. Uno de ellos, de largo cabello castaño en una coleta lo abrazó:

-¿Y bien? ¿Cómo le fue a nuestro pequeño amigo?- dijo Rodolphus desordenándole el platinado cabello.

-Eh… supongo que bien. ¿Me descontaran puntos si mi cerdo aún tenía el color caoba de la mesa?- los chicos rieron sonoramente.

-No que va… ¿también tenía patas de madera?- Bellatrix que iba al lado de Rabastan llevaba un montón de libros en su regazo.

-¿Tienen examen también?-preguntó Lucius al ver la cantidad de libros que llevaba. Le quitó algunos y esperó la respuesta de la chica.

-No que va… son para ayudar a Avery y Mulciber, que aún no terminan su trabajo de Aritmancia. Ya sabes, somos muy solidarios- dijo Rabastan irónicamente adelantándose. Confiado en que su cerdo era fabuloso, había salido varios minutos antes que el rubio de la sala. Lucius no se había percatado de que habían llegado a la biblioteca. Rabastan abrió la puerta y Bellatrix entró. Depositó los libros en la mesa de la bibliotecaria quien los reviso uno por uno.

-¿Llevará algo hoy, señorita Black?

-Oh, no, hoy no llevaré nada, gracias.

Lucius alcanzó a vislumbrar una de las portadas mientras la bruja ponía los libros en su lugar nuevamente. "Moste Potente Potions", "Maleficios avanzados" y al menos una docena mas que no alcanzó a ver. Bellatrix cada vez le parecía una chica más interesante.

-¿Vas con nosotros a almorzar?-gritó Rodolphus ya en el pasillo.

-Eh, si, ya voy- dijo siguiéndolos.

Desde aquella clase de pociones, ambos jóvenes habían notado que lejos de ser diferentes, eran sumamente parecidos. Para disgusto de Narcissa, Bella y sus amigos comenzaron a incluir a Malfoy y a otros Slytherins en su grupo. Avery y Mulciber llegaron junto con Lucius, y resultaron ser bastantes torpes pero muy simpáticos. No obstante a media que el grupo se aumentaba, Bella era mas centro de atracción. Era la única chica, y nadie se molestaba en decirle que incluyera a Narcissa que al parecer era demasiado delicada para aquella tropa.

El ansiado examen de Pociones era después de almuerzo. Avery y Mulciber llegaron cerca de las dos. McGonagall los había dejado castigados después de clases y de suerte habían logrado salir a esa hora.

-Vieja bruja… - exclamaba Avery entre mordisco y mordisco de su trozo de pollo.

-Maldita… sólo hicimos… desaparecer la silla cuando iba a sentarse- decía irritado Mulciber dejando restos de comida en la mesa.

Los muchachos rieron alegremente.

-Merecido se lo tiene- dijo Rodolphus tomando un trozo de pastel de papas- Le tira flores sólo a los de su casa. Como si fueran la gran cosa…

En eso sonó el timbre y Lucius se paró precipitadamente con un feo color verde en su rostro.

-Tranquilízate Lu, te va a ir bien- dijo Rabastan dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda- Además puedo soplarte lo que te falte- dijo entusiasmado adelantándose- ¡No te estreses!

-¿Quieres que te acompañe?- dijo Bellatrix por lo bajo, tomando un sorbo de su jugo, de calabaza.

-No… no gracias- dijo alejándose.

Malfoy lucía un poco nervioso ante la puerta de la sala de pociones. No era el único, varios alumnos intentaban releer sus apuntes antes de entrar a la sala. Rabastan había desaparecido unos pasillos antes de la sala, y no lo había visto regresar. De pronto sintió unas punzadas en su brazo izquierdo, volteó y encontró a su lado un ave de pergamino que picoteaba su hombro. El muchacho, contempló el papel y sonrió:

"_Trata de no intoxicar al examinador, ¿vale?_

_Bella."_

Y de pronto se sintió mucho más liviano. Ya no tenía miedo. Esta vez, le iría bien.

***

Eran cerca de las siete de la tarde cuando Lucius terminó su examen de pociones. El examinador sólo les pidió dos pociones y agradeció profundamente haberlas realizado con Bellatrix anteriormente. Se cambió la túnica manchada con ingredientes y restos de poción, y se dirigió a donde se encontraban los chicos.

-Deberíamos probarlos con algún alumno de primero- decía Mulciber alegremente, dándole vuelta a su varita señalando peligrosamente a unas chicas de primer año.

-De seguro Bellatrix te mata antes de que lo intentes. Es muy peligroso, deberíamos buscar algunos bicharracos por ahí- Rabastan, quien acababa de llegar y estaba sentado junto a su hermano.

-Hola-dijo Lucius al llegar al grupito- ¿Han visto a Bella?

-Salió a los jardines a esconderse de ti- dijo Rodolphus tirándole una bola de papel a Avery que estaba de espaldas y no lo vio.

-¡Qué malo eres, Rody! ¡Arruinas las ilusiones de nuestro joven aprendiz!- dijo Rabastan provocando la risa de varios. Al otro lado de la chimenea, Narcissa escuchaba las conversaciones con el rostro lleno de ira. Su hermana siempre había sido la primera en todo. Pero esta vez, no lo sería… He iba a hacer todo lo posible porque fuera así.

Bellatrix caminaba por los frondosos jardines del colegio. Faltaba muy poco para acabar el año y sentía que debía hacer algo antes de irse, pero no sabía que exactamente. Los últimos meses en Hogwarts habían sido maravillosos… Las risas y bromas entre los vapores de la sala de pociones eran una parte importante de sus recuerdos… Y los hermosos ojos grisáceos del joven comúnmente le impedían conciliar el sueño.

-¡Bella!- escuchó aquella voz que tanto ansiaba tras ella, y volteó rápidamente.

-¡Lucius! Eh, ¿qué tal te fue?- dijo nerviosa. Últimamente se ponía bastante nerviosa cada ves que lo veía. El chico comenzó a caminar a su lado, y se hizo un silencio. No pudo dejar de notar que sonreía.

-Bella, tengo que darte las gracias…. Fue fenomenal. ¡En el examen me pidieron la poción consolidante y la de los muertos vivientes! ¡Y no tuve ningún problema con ellas!- a pesar de la sonrisa en su rostro, Bellatrix notó que había un dejo de tristeza en sus palabras, se sintió triste de pronto… bajó la mirada y continuó caminando.

-De nada… bueno, te esforzaste mucho. Felicitaciones

Bellatrix pensaba en como sería el próximo año sin el joven de cálida manos que estaba a su lado. Con Rodolphus habían decidido no volver el siguiente año a Hogwarts. El Señor Tenebroso se alzaba con más poder que nunca, y su causa era tan justa como todo lo que durante siglos habían defendido sus puras familias. Rabastan, que aun cursaba quinto, quiso acompañarlos, pero Rodolphus se lo impidió. Primero ellos darían el gran paso, luego los que quisieran seguirlos, lo harían. Ya les habían enseñado todo lo que podían a sus amigos. Cada uno sabría decidir.

-Gracias…-y calló nuevamente.

El silencio en el jardín sólo era interrumpido por la brisa que movía suavemente las ramas de los frondosos árboles. De pronto, sin haberlo deseado llegaron al mismo árbol donde solían verse. La chica tomó asiento delicadamente en una de las sobresalientes raíces del árbol. Lucius la miró, como si hace mucho tiempo no lo hubiera hecho.

-Bella… no te vayas

La chica dirigió sus oscuros ojos al pálido rostro del muchacho. Este miraba hacia el suelo, quizás demasiado compungido como para mirarla a los ojos. Bellatrix sintió un impulso en sus entrañas, pero intentó con todas sus fuerzas deshacerse de el. El dolor del rubio le roía el corazón…

-Yo… Lucius, no lo se. Tú sabes que es lo que siempre he querido… Ha sido mi deseo desde que el Señor Tenebroso ascendió al poder.

-No te pido que no vayas con él… sólo te pido… que te quedes… al menos unos meses más. Que vuelvas a Hogwarts el curso siguiente.

La sensación de tener que hacer algo estaba comenzando a ahogarla. Sin haberse dado cuenta se puso de pie y quedó a escasos centímetros del rubio.

-Porque no quieres que me vaya- dijo temblando. No era el frío… era un temor a escuchar algo que jamás había escuchado. A sentir algo que jamás había sentido.

Lucius sonrió y acarició sus oscuros cabellos.

-¿Cómo esperas que pase el EXTASIS de Pociones sin ti?- Bellatrix abrió los ojos de par en par… lo mataría… se juró que lo haría. ¡Eso podría haberlo dicho en cualquier momento! ¡Por qué aquí! ¡Por qué aho…!

Abrió sus labios para gritarle todas estas cosas pero un dulce sabor invadió su boca. Se sintió elevada a un lugar nunca antes conocido. Los labios de Lucius la besaban de la forma mas tierna que había podido pensar. Un abrazo eterno los cubrió y el tiempo pareció detenerse durante varios segundos.

Y supo que volvería… aunque sólo fueran unos meses.

***

Las vacaciones de verano habían comenzado hace dos semanas. Bellatrix sonreía cada vez que la veía, y Narcissa comenzaba a sospechar que no era nada bueno. Un día de julio, antes de volver a casa Bellatrix anunció que iría a pasara unos días en casa de un amigo. Su madre intentó chistar, pero la chica ya había salido de allí para cuando los gritaron llegaron al salón.

Narcissa se sentó a su lado y la calmó.

-Madre, creo que debemos hablar.

La mujer la miró con su aspecto severo, su rostro surcado de arrugas no dejaba de ser bello, y miraba a su hija como quien observa un valioso tesoro.

-Dime Narcissa, ¿qué quieres hablar?

-He estado pensando madre, que viene siendo hora de que nos comprometas a mí y a Bellatrix, ya que somos las mayores. Ya sabes que Bellatrix pronto se irá, y sería mejor que se fuera, con alguien a su lado.

-Pero tengo entendido que Rodolphus, el mayor de los Lestrange irá con ella, ¿no?- Narcissa sonrió complacida. Su madre abrió y cerró los ojos, y luego la miró:-Eres tan inteligente querida, sabes muy bien quienes son los de nuestra clase… Bien hablaré con tu padre. Pero hay un problema, ya habíamos hablado con los Malfoy, su hijo ya estaba comprometido con una de nuestras hijas.

-Oh, no te preocupes mamá. Yo haré lo que ustedes me ordenen- he hizo una leve reverencia.

-Bien, excelente- se puso de pié y habló en voz alta el trecho desde el salón a la escalera- Si, perfecto, perfecto.

La joven sonrió complacida y salió de la habitación.

***

Los prados estaban repletos de flores, y en la lejanía se podían vislumbran verdes parajes. Las colinas parecían sonreírles pero nada importaba. Bellatrix descansaba en los brazos de Lucius, con una sonrisa en su moreno rostro. Los últimos días habían sido los más fabulosos de su vida. Cada segundo sin él, era un punzante dolor en su corazón. Sus ojos eran su luz, y sus manos, la suave caricia del amor.

Ambos jóvenes solían salir a pasear por los terrenos familiares antes de la cena, donde los esperaban los Malfoy con la mesa repleta de suculentos manjares. Lucius parecía el hombre más feliz de la tierra con Bellatrix a su lado, y sus padres, al ver la felicidad de su único hijo, no cabían en sí de la dicha.

Pero la felicidad se les escurría de las manos a cada instante. De pronto se vieron de nuevo ataviados con sus túnicas negras camino a Hogwarts, y sus amigos los esperaban ansiosos.

Rodolphus peleaba con su madre, quien insistía en que debía afeitarse antes de ir al colegio, pero el no la escuchaba, y con una densa barba rojiza subió al tren junto a su hermano.

-Ni que fuera a estar todo el año…- exclamó pero al darse vuelta en el estrecho pasillo chocó con un joven pálido de cabello rubio quien sonrió.

Ambos jóvenes se abrazaron alegremente, segundos después el hermano menor de Rodolphus, Rabastan llegó hasta donde estaban, haciéndose participe de los saludos y conversaciones sobre el verano. Hasta que una voz femenina los alcanzó.

-¡Hey! ¡Trío de idiotas, no obstaculicen el pasillo!- al distinguir la voz los tres rieron.

Cargaron sus baúles hasta el primer compartimiento vacío que hallaron y se acomodaron. Lucius tomó asiento junto a la ventana y Bellatrix a su lado. De pronto Bellatrix recordó que aún era prefecta, al igual que Lucius así que se despidieron y fueron a patrullar los pasillos prometiendo volver a la brevedad.

Apenas salieron al pasillo, Bellatrix pudo sentir la cálida y tersa mano de Lucius tomando la suya. Ella lo miró con complicidad y avanzaron por el pasillo.

Eran casi las tres de la tarde cuando volvieron agotados al compartimiento, al que se habían incorporado Avery y Mulciber.

Pasaron la tarde comiendo golosinas, de las cuales los Lestrange se habían encargado de abastecerse.

Los últimos meses de Bellatrix en Hogwarts fueron para disfrutarlos con sus amigos. A pesar de que era muy triste dejarlos, sin contar el dolor que sentía al saber que quizás jamás volvería a ver a Lucius, tenía demasiado claro su deber con los de su status como para echarse atrás, un día un poco antes de las vacaciones de navidad, se sorprendió a sí misma hablando de un tema que jamás pensaría. Y ese día lo recordaría por siempre…

Cuando vio a los Malfoy en su casa pidiendo la mano de si hermana quiso morirse... pero no. Había algo por que luchar. Los sangre sucia debían desaparecer, y todo el dolor que tenía en sus corazón le daba mas armas que a cualquier otro mortífago. Su matrimonio con Rodolphus fue uno más de los tantos matrimonios por conveniencia en la Familia Black. No había ni una pizca de amor. La amistad que lo unió durante años desapareció. Bellatrix dejó de ser la misma, su rostro de desfiguró con el dolor de la pérdida de la única persona a la que fue capa de amar… Hasta que nació su hija. Su corazón retrocedió hasta las verdes praderas de antaño, los grises ojos de su hija la llevaba a los pasillos del castillo donde se había enamorado… pero, no. No podía tener una hija, la ataría. No podía obligarla a vivir en el cruel mundo en el que ella existía... Ella merecía el amor que sus padre le negaron, el amor que su hermana le robó.

No podía creer que su propia hermana la hubiese traicionado. Bien sabía Bellatrix que el compromiso de matrimonio entre los Malfoy y los Black era desde su nacimiento, y era obvio que ese era su lugar. Pero Narcissa por primera vez en su vida había sido más astuta que ella.

El día del nacimiento de Draco Malfoy fue el día en que Bellatrix Black volvió a amar. Pero de nada serviría. Aquellos dos jóvenes ya no eran los de antaño. Cada uno se había convertido en la serpiente más venenosa del mundo. Y así sería… hasta que la muerte dijese lo contrario.


	4. Capítulo IV : Problemas de sangre

**Hola a todos! Buu harto tiempo sin actualizar con el ingreso a la U va a ser igual mas difícil, pero si hay gente que al menos lo lea tamos bien ^-^ Chics un review no le hace mal a nadie! Díganme que les va pareciendo los capis! Este los dejara colgados. La vida en Durmstrang no es para nada como en Hogwarts, a cada instante se viven situaciones espantosas. La crueldad es pan de cada día… y Angelina tendrá dos caminos, o seguir la maldad circundante o negarse. Un problemilla con el profesor de pociones ocasionara que Angelina se entere de que hay cosas extrañas alrededor de ella… pero que más da… XD léanlo y si les gusta cuéntenme para que sepan lo que sigue ^-^**

**Cariños a Anais Maunier y a Dmitri Igor Trovanov, gracias por el apoyo!**

**Estoy muy enojada con Joanne Distte prometió leerlo y aun no lo hace… q feo de su parte XD yo me hago el tiempo para leer los suyos! **

**Q sea reciproco, dale? XD solo diem q tan mal esta XD**

**Bueno los dejo ^.^**

**Cariños, **

**W.P. Korsakov**

**Capítulo IV**

**Problemas de sangre**

El profesor de Alquimia era un anciano mago que llevaba unas gruesas gafas sobre una larga nariz aguileña. Su rostro estaba surcado por innumerables arrugas, y Angelina al verlo pensó que podría llegar a vieja intentando contarlas. Su nombre era Igor Mandaliev. Tenía un aspecto severo, pero al entablar una conversación con él, se notaba que en el fondo era un abuelito muy simpático. Aquella clase, como después se enteraría ella, reunían, como todas, a todo el nivel de primero de todas las casas. Así que pudo contemplar por primera vez a todos los chicos de primer año. Los de Apakov parecían odiar a los de Rapbah como si hubiesen nacido haciéndolo, y era tan notorio como que los chicos de una y otra casa se colocaban cada uno a distintos lados de la sala, quedando los de Rapbah a la izquierda, y los de Apakov a la derecha.

Angelina tomó asiento en un puesto junto a la ventana y Gustav a su lado. Una chica de cabello rizado y castaño se sentó tras ellos. Nadie ocupó el puesto a su lado.

La sala era extrañamente redondeada, y los asientos parecían tener la misma curva que las paredes. Angelina supuso que estarían en una de las torres del castillo. Veía el lago en todo su esplendor, pero no vislumbraba ni el bosque ni el cementerio. Debían de ser el lado norte del castillo. Estaba mirando como una extraña serpiente blancuzca asomaba su vea cara de dragón aplastado por la superficie cuando un denso humo débilmente dorado llenó la habitación, un intenso olor a azufre llegó a su nariz cuando volteó a ver el espectáculo. Del humo dorado había aparecido una figura alta y débil con una larguísima barba blanquecina, y con unos pocos cabellos cubriéndole la cabeza.

-Buenos días, mis queridos alumnos- el anciano les sonrió cordialmente.

Era sorprendente que alguien en Durmstrang, en especial un docente, fuera así de amable. Bueno, exceptuando el profesor Karkarov en el banquete de bienvenida.

-Estoy muy contento de verlos en esta hermosa aula- se paseaba por la sala lentamente, su voz era suave, y parecía deslizarse con sutileza por el aire- El arte de la Alquimia no es un juego. Muchos durante siglos han creído que la transmutación de los metales, es sólo un simple acto de "química" como llaman los _muggles_. La Alquimia es un arte mística que liga nuestra alma a la naturaleza que nos vio nacer. Descubrir los secretos que esconde la naturaleza nos permitirá conocernos a nosotros mismos- los chicos se miraban perplejos. No entendían como iban a conocerse a sí mismos jugando con metales- Bueno, no espero vayan a encontrarle sentido a mis palabras, pero a medida que vayan pasando los cursos me hallaran razón- luego sonrió ampliamente, y con su varita mágica hizo aparecer en cada uno de los bancos una voluminosa piedra de variados y hermosos colores- Quiero que lean atentamente el prólogo del libro "Alquimia para principiantes" de Sir Nicholas Flamel, que re-expondrá lo que les acabo de enunciar, y luego quiero que se dediquen a la clasificación de los diversos metales que tienen frente a ustedes. Quiero que tengan especial cuidado en las uniones que hay entre ellos, pues tras su partición quiero que confeccionen un mapa astral con las uniones que se producen entre cada uno de ellos. Pero no se abrumen. Lo entregaran la próxima clase, una vez que hayan tenido Astronomía. Ahora quiero que sigan las siguientes indicaciones para la separación de los metales- al momento agitó su varita, que era muy delgada y larga, y las instrucciones aparecieron en el gigantesco pizarrón con una estilizada letra plateada- Tienen hasta finalizar la clase.

Angelina miró su piedra que contenía varias grietas donde se contemplaban brillantes trozos de metal. Se puso sus guantes de piel de dragón y con sumo cuidado agitó levemente su varita, una pequeña llama azul salió de su extremo. La piedra lentamente se calentaba. Tomó unas pinzas y depositó la piedra en un pequeño plato de hierro. Una pequeña veta rojiza comenzó a caer sobre el platillo solidificándose al instante dejando una extraña forma en el hierro. El profesor al pasar por su lado le dedico otra de sus impresionantes sonrisas. Gustav por su parte aún leía. Ella había adelantado la lectura de varios de sus libros de texto, pero al parecer el verano de su amigo había sido al aire libre y no encerrado en su habitación.

Quizás ella también disfrutaría de unas entretenidas vacaciones si tuviese hermano. Había veces que se imaginaba a un chico rubio de cara puntiaguda, a veces creía que así sería su hermano, pero cuando miraba a sus padres imaginaba borraba esa imagen de su cabeza y surgía un chico con la nariz ganchuda de su padre, la tez mate de su madre y el pelo rizado y castaño como ambos. Angelina no se parecía en nada a sus ellos, pero su personalidad se iba adecuando a sus enseñanzas, y en eso si creía parecerse bastante: en su forma de ser. La tranquilidad, la paciencia, la disciplina. Eso no había nacido con ella, lo había aprendido.

Al cabo de unos veinte minutos, Angelina y dos alumnos de Apakov, entre ellos, la chica de la que le había hablado Gustav, tenían un platillo lleno de extrañas formas metalizadas. Cada uno de los distintos platillos tenía formas diferentes. Estaban empezando a nombrar cada uno de los metales en un extenso pergamino cuando sonó el timbre.

-Quiero la placa y la carta astral el próximo martes. Hasta la próxima clase.

Todos los alumnos guardaron con sumo cuidado la placa en sus bolsos, excepto Angelina que encontró la suya particularmente especial y quiso tenerla a mano, así que la dejó en el bolsillo interior de su túnica. Salieron juntos al pasillo y este estaba tan lleno que tropezó con una alumna de Apakov que hablaba de un tema muy curioso con varios compañeros.

-Ten cuidado…oh, eres tú…- dijo Natasha luego la miró con aire curioso y se alejó.

-¿Qué le pasa a esa?-dijo Gustav mientras emprendían el camino hacia la sala común. La próxima clase no era hasta en media hora más.

-No lo sé… -contestó Angelina, pero le dio la vaga impresión de que sabía algo que ella no.

La sala común de Rapbah estaba vacía. El cuadro de Verioska la mostraba sentada en un precioso taburete, se había quedado dormida sobre su regazo. Cuando escuchó pasos cerca, dio un gran respingo y apuntó con su varita a Gustav.

-¡Tú! ¿Qué demonios hacías metido en la habitación de mis niñas?- dijo gritando con una voz nada melosa.

-Per…don… yo- Gustav sólo balbuceaba, se había puesto sumamente rojo, hasta que Angelina salió en su defensa.

-Lo siento mucho, profesora. Gustav sólo sacaba mis libros para la clase de Alquimia, porque yo los había olvidado en mi habitación.

-Bien- exclamó indignada la bruja bajando su varita- espero, señorita Zukov, le quede claro que esta absolutamente prohibida la entrada a la habitación por parte de alumnos de otro sexo. Esta vez le perdonaré el castigo. Pero que sea la última- y dicho esto desapareció por la puerta que había en uno de los costados de su cuadro, que lo más probable era que diese con el cuadro de su esposo en la sala común de Apakov.

Gustav se sentó junto a la chimenea y comenzó a juguetear con la piedrilla que el profesor Mandaliev les había entregado. Aún no había hecho nada con ella, y a Angelina le había dado la impresión de que en realidad había dormitado toda la clase.

El chico miraba la piedra con detención como si intentara encontrar en ella algo extremadamente particular. Angelina que había salido hacia su cuarto para traer los implementos de pociones para su próxima clase se sorprendió cuando este le habló.

-¿Qué te dijo Ravdor cuando llegaste?-preguntó con una voz muy distinta de la suya.

-Eh… muchas cosas… ¿Pasa malo con ello?

-Natasha… ella sabe que pasó en ese calabozo- de pronto pareció salir del estado de sopor en el que se encontraba y salió hacia su habitación- Era lo que comentaba con sus compañeros.

***

La clase de pociones, impartida por el jefe de su casa, era una clase totalmente fuera de lo común. El profesor Nevak llegó a la sala varios minutos después que ellos, por tanto cada uno de los alumnos aprovechó el tiempo para lo que estimó conveniente. Angelina estaba enfrascada en la lectura recién retomada de su libro de Legeremancia y no prestó atención cuando el profesor entró por una puerta escondida, a la izquierda de la sala. Gustav miraba receloso a Natasha que estaba sentada varios puestos por delante de ellos le hablaba por la comisura de los labios algo que le pareció ininteligible. De pronto, y sin darse cuenta del origen de ello, Gustav comenzó a chillar de dolor mientras sus párpados comenzaban a hincharse de manera sorprendente, como si alguien los inflara con un bombín. Cuando parecía tener dos globos por párpados, Angelina sintió como el libro escapaba de sus manos y le aferraba la nariz con fuerza. Sentía que se le iba a quebrar el puente si seguía aquella presión. Natasha, al otro lado de la sala, apenas podía con la hinchazón de sus labios que le impedían abrir o cerrar la boca, debiendo mantenerse con los labios separados. Así como ellos, varios alumnos tenían extrañas lesiones en su rostro. El profesor de pie frente a ellos sonrió complacido.

-Es curioso que un grupo que viene a su primera clase de pociones, y viendo el retraso de su profesor, no haya ya sacado su material de trabajo y su libro.

Angelina escandalizada, detuvo el hechizo que hacía que su libro le sujetase la nariz (corría sangre de ella, por lo que imaginó que habría roto el hueso de su puente), y agitó la varita, al momento la inflamación de Gustav desapareció. Pero lamentó haberlo hecho.

-No creo haberle dicho, señorita Zukov, que se las diera de enfermera en mi clase. Tendrá una semana de castigos- dijo con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro- Como sabrán- dijo como si nada hubiese pasado. Algunos alumnos seguían llorando por distintas y extrañas afecciones- Pociones es una disciplina muy amplia que incluye desde simples brebajes, hasta potentes pociones y antídotos. Sus campos pueden abarcar desde una simple pócima para dormir, hasta pociones que podrían delatar sus mas profundos sentimientos, provocar un cambio total en tu forma física, llevarlos a la locura o incluso asemejar la muerte. La creación de pociones tiene mucho de estudio, pero también de talento innato. Si no logran avances es quizás por su falta de talento, así que no los presionaré. Los ayudaré mientras esté a mi alcance- agitó su varita y los distintos maleficios que afectaban a sus alumnos desaparecieron. Un empujón pareció inducir a los alumnos a sacar sus calderos y materiales- Señorita Zukov, vaya a la enfermería, creo que se ha quebrado el hueso- a pesar de que había intentado contener el sangramiento con un pañuelo este se había empapado- Señorita Ikanovsky, acompáñela- dijo esto en el justo momento en el que Gustav se había parado para acompañarla.

Lo último que vio antes de comenzar a marearse fue que las mesas se desplazaban hasta quedar paralelas a la del profesor donde este comenzaba a dar las instrucciones de un brebaje que no alcanzó a oír.

La enfermería quedaba dos pisos más arribe desde la sala de pociones (que estaba en el lado oeste del castillo), Natasha parecía complacida por acompañar a Angelina, esta había detenido el sangramiento con un hechizo coagulante, pero había perdido la suficiente sangre como para ir semi-consciente camino a la enfermería.

-La enfermera de este colegio es un asco. No se si te repare realmente la nariz. Apenas si sabe ponerse los anteojos- dijo mientras caminaban lentamente hacia la enfermería. Angelina solo oía su voz muy lejana, sentía que iba a vomitar en cualquier instante. Cuando llegaron entendió a que se refería la chica. La enfermera, era, si se puede, aun mas anciana que su profesor de Alquimia, y se demoró mas en llegar hasta donde la chica que en atenderla.

-No creo pueda dejarla tal como estaba antes. Veré que puedo hacer- olía a pergamino antiguo, Angelina jamás había visto una momia, pero pensaba que así serían sin vendas. La mujer era extremadamente delgada, las uñas de sus manos estabas completamente resquebrajadas y le faltaban varios dientes. La chica aterrada vio como la mujer agitó su varita y sintió un punzante dolor en su rostro. Luego unas vendas volaron hacia ella y le cubrieron la nariz-Has perdido demasiada sangre, te daré un poco de poción reconstituyente y podrás irte, si te sientes mejor.

La mujer se alejó con su olor a pergamino dejando a las chicas solas. Angelina se acomodó en una camilla y sintió nuevamente el punzante dolor en su rostro. Natasha acercó una silla y se acercó a ella. Lucía realmente mal, su rostro de por sí pálido estaba del color de la nieve.

-Realmente hubiera preferido hacer la poción yo- dijo ella un débil susurro desde la cabecera de la cama- ¿Por qué nadie la ha echado? ¡Es un peligro para los estudiantes del colegio!

-No tengo ni idea-respondió Natasha, mirando por una de las ventanas de la pequeña habitación- Deberían hacerlo, es un desastre de mujer. Quizás ni siquiera sabe lo que hace. La nariz te quedará horrenda, te lo aseguro.

-Oh, bueno… ahí veremos con el tiempo que puedo hacer- dijo esbozando una pequeña sonrisa. El dolor era tan fuerte que comenzaba a abombarle el cerebro.

-Deberías chillar un rato más. Así podrías saltarte la clase de pociones

-Era lo menos que quería… no quiero perder clases.

-Bueno, no te preocupes. Eres excelente en pociones. ¿Cómo hiciste la poción de levitación asistida?- dijo de pronto sacando toda la curiosidad que había en su interior.

-Eh… ¿como supiste eso?- dijo sintiendo la vergüenza de que todos lo hubieran sabido.

-Lo vi en el barco. Fue espectacular. Es increíble que anduvieras con cosas como esas en el bolsillo- dijo sonriendo.

-Bueno, siempre ando trayendo pociones conmigo. Las creo y a veces las pruebo con algo que encuentre por ahí… ¿Tú como saliste?- la chica la miró por un momento como analizando si podría contarle que podía hacer eso. No, no debía. Se quedo cayada e inventó una rápida excusa.

-Con hechizos. Llegué un poco después que ti.

Angelina recordó lo que le había comentado Gustav y se imaginó la situación… No, era imposible… ¡solo tenía once años! Pero al ver con detenimiento la falta de brillo en sus ojos, supuso que habría muchas razones en ella para haberlo hecho… y sin duda lo haría, si hiciese falta, otra vez.

-Bueno, me iré a clases. El profesor me matará si me quedo contigo toda la tarde. ¿Te sientes mejor?

-Si, gracias. Tomaré la supuesta poción de esta tipa y me iré a mi sala común.

-Le informaré al profesor de tu mejoría. Hasta pronto- dijo alejándose por el estrecho pasillo. Angelina imaginó a la chica hechizando a los más débiles del curso, manipulándolos a su antojo. Sintió un escalofrío en su espalda. Para realizar esos hechizo tan avanzados primero había que querer causar daño, sufrimiento… Natasha a simple vista era una chica normal. Al igual que ella. Eran tan pequeñas aún…

Gustav llegó hacía las una de la tarde a la enfermería. Se le veía sudoroso y su capa tenía varias manchas de una poción verde oscura en la delantera. Apenas había entrado a la habitación cuando la anciana salió al pasillo.

-Aquí esta tu segunda dosis. Con eso estarás como nueva- dijo sonriéndole maliciosamente. La chica contempló horrorizada su segundo vaso de la repugnante poción (la cual dudaba que funcionase, porque estaba igual de decaída que antes) cuya consistencia idéntica a la sangre no la hacías sentirse mucho mejor. Apenas sintió como la poción se adentraba en su garganta se puso de pie rápidamente y salió al camino de Gustav.

-Traje tus cosas-dijo sonriendo

-Que bueno porque ya nos vamos- dijo saliendo lo más rápido posible de la sala.

-No te ves mucho mejor, ¿verdad?

-Esa mujer tiene tanto de enfermera como yo de _muggle_. No tengo ganas de comer, si lo hago te aseguro que vomitaré

-Dale, no te preocupes. Te conseguí enfermero.

-¡Hey! ¡¿Qué te pasa, yo no necesito enfermero?!- gritó alarmada la chica mirando el sonriente rostro de su amigo.

-¡Sólo mientras como! Además se ofreció voluntariamente- dijo señalando hacia la puerta de la sala común donde Davor la esperaba.

-Esta bien- dijo algo cohibida- No te demores, estoy impaciente por la clase de Necromancia.

-Ah, por cierto. Hoy preparamos la poción para encoger. El profesor Nevak dijo que tenías hasta la tarde para entregarle tu muestra o te pondría un cero- dijo bajando las escaleras hacía el comedor.

Davor entró con ella a la poco concurrida sala común. La mayoría de los estudiantes estaba en el comedor o en la biblioteca. Se sentó frente a la chimenea que daba unas pequeñas llamaradas que agradeció sinceramente. No se había percatado del frío que tenía. Debía ser por la pérdida de sangre que había sufrido. Comenzaba a dormirse cuando escuchó unos gritos.

-¡Sangre pura derramada en mis aulas! ¡Esto es intolerable! ¡No lo voy a permitir!- la voz de Verioska resonaba por todas las murallas de la habitación. Parecía que peleaba con alguien- ¡Sangre de la más antigua familia de sangre pura! ¡No lo permitiré!

-¡Y yo no permitiré que expulses a una de mis descendientes por que se da la gana!- gritaba sin duda alguna, Ravdor Kodovich, desde otro lugar.

-¡Entonces no lo vuelvas a permitir! Si no fuera por…- y los gritos se detuvieron. Verioska había aparecido en su cuadro y callado inmediatamente al verla sentada- Mi pequeña niña… ¿estás bien?

Angelina que apenas podía mantenerse despierta asintió levemente, pero lamentó haberlo hecho. La cabeza volvió a retumbarle.

-El profesor Nevak te traerá la poción que necesitas, querida. Y el profesor Karkarov quiere verte en su despacho apenas te sientas mejor- la bruja se sentía realmente alarmada por el estado de Angelina, y al ver que esta solo asentía no se sintió mejor- Señor Djokovic, trate de arreglarle lo mas que pueda la nariz. Y acompáñela hasta el cementerio.

-Si profesora- escucharon los pasos alejarse y Davor se acercó a la chica. Con sumo cuidado quitó los vendajes que cubrían su rostro. La anciana había reparado el hueso pero este se había reubicado mal y la nariz estaba completamente hinchada.

-Soy pésimo en pociones, pero transformaciones de me da de las mil maravillas. Creo que lo dejaré mucho mejor- dijo con su voz varonil. Dio unos toques a la inflamada nariz de la chica y esta comenzó a sentirse mejor. El dolor de cabeza disminuyó notablemente y su visión mejoro, al menos ya no daba todo vueltas.

-Gracias- dijo con un leve suspiro de agradecimiento, y cayó abatida por el cansancio.

Despertó dos horas después. Davor seguía a su lado, y le dio la impresión de que no había dejado de hacerlo ni un instante. Un vaso humeante estaba frente suyo.

-El profesor la trajo hace poco. Dijo que con esto será suficiente.

La chica se enderezó en el mullido sillón y bebió de la poción, que claramente estaba hecha a la perfección. Sintió como el calor regreso a sus mejillas, y como el dolor desaparecía. Su ánimo volvió súbitamente, y se reprimió a sí misma por ser tan débil.

-También dijo que te pedía mil disculpas… nunca pensó que fuera tanta la presión del libro. Debe haber sido uno muy grande, ¿verdad?

-Mas o menos- dijo la chica levantándose- Iré a buscar mis cosas

-¿Segura que no quieres descansar un rato mas?

-No, gracias. Estoy mucho mejor. No quiero perderme esta clase- y a los cinco minutos salían a los fríos terrenos del colegio.

El cementerio quedaba al costado este del castillo, una masa de manchitas rojizas se dirigían hacía el lugar donde cientos de lápidas cubierta de nieve, y a la entrada del cementerio la imponente figura de la profesora Rimsky los esperaba. A sus pies había un pequeño saco. Natasha ya se encontraba allí con un grupito de amigos cuando Angelina alcanzó a Gustav.

-Ahora si se te ves repuesta- respondió alegremente al ver llegar a la chica. Dmitri quien la había llevado hasta allí se despidió de ambos y regreso al castillo. Ellos caminaron hasta la profesora evitando la cercanía visual con ella, y escucharon entre el silbido del viento su dura voz:

-La Necromancia es un viaje hacia los recuerdos de los muertos. Un viaje peligrosísimo que requiere de un poder mental importante. Los recuerdos de los magos, al morir, toman consistencia tangible, y se convierten en una barrera para el alma que resguardan. Quizás ninguno se haya enfrentado a la muerte tan cruelmente como lo harán ahora, y espero sean lo suficientemente fuertes para soportarlo. He traído estas mascarillas hechizadas con un encantamiento para evitar que el olor a putrefacción los desconcentre. Primero, antes de entrar al cementerio quiero que practiquemos un hechizo que evitará posibles desastres. Deben recordar en todo instante que las almas a las que protegen esos recuerdo que intentamos extraer son almas que quieren volver a la vida, y no les interesaría tener que entrar a sus cuerpos si pudiesen. Quiero que saquen sus varitas por favor. El encantamiento que haremos es el encantamiento escudo mental, que evitará que algunos de los recuerdos mas terribles de la gente que está enterrada aquí se apodere de ustedes. Pongan atención al movimiento que haré y repitan después de mi: _Clausum mens- _la mujer al decir eso hizo el mismo movimiento que hubiese hecho un espadachín para acabar a su contrincante. Tomó con decisión su varita y la enterró en el espacio. Al momento siguiente los alumnos repetían el hechizo en voz alta. Varios bajaron la varita con los ojos en blanco, inmóviles- Eso es. Comprenderán que la única manera de librarse de estos abrumadores pensamientos es no dejando espacio para ellos. El hechizo procura bloquear su mente, despojarlos temporalmente de sus sueños, ideas, ilusiones, para que no puedan alojarse otros en ustedes.

Se percibía el terror en cada uno de ellos. Angelina desesperada intentaba entender la razón de que les enseñasen algo tan nefasto a niños tan pequeños, pero no había respuestas. A su lado Gustav comenzaba a palidecer. Y no era el único.

La bruja les sonrió con malicia y les indicó la verja que en ese momento con un sonido rechinante se abrió de par en par.

-Adelante. Trabajaremos en el patio número uno. Al fondo del camino principal, a la izquierda- gritó tras la masa de alumnos que vacilantes, avanzaban por el desierto camino.

El patio en el que se encontraban era mucho mas ameno que los otros. Habían unas pocas flores, y el ambiente era menos tenso, pero al saber la razón se aterraron. Decenas de pequeñas tumbas se alzaban frente a sus ojos. Era un patio de niños.

-Agrúpense por parejas, y elijan cada uno una tumba. En la página número 10 de su libro podrán encontrar las instrucciones de la apertura de tumbas de niños hasta los cinco años. Recuerden sacar sus mascarillas de la bolsa antes de comenzar. El objetivo de hoy es que me describan el motivo de la muerte de cada uno de los niños que están aquí. Me entregarán el informe al acabar. Por el día de hoy podrán escoger sus compañeros de trabajo. Pueden comenzar.

Gustav y Angelina caminaron abrumados hasta la tumba más lejana. Era pequeñísima, estaba sobre un pedestal dorado, y cubierta con un arco del mismo color. Los chicos se sentaron a los pies de la tumba y leyeron:

"Menor no identificado. Muerto en 1962"

Abrieron el libro y leyeron detalladamente las páginas referentes al tema. A Gustav le comenzaban a sudar las manos, y comenzaba tambalearse de vez en cuando. Angelina se armó de fuerza ante el terror que le producía la situación y se puso de pie. Dispuso la mascarilla en su rostro procurando que tapase su nariz y boca por completo, y exclamó:

-_¡Apertum!- _y sin proponérselo bajó inmediatamente la varita, un ruido llegaba a sus oídos y hacía que las lágrimas cayesen por sus mejillas. A su lado, Gustav, que había acomodado su mascarilla segundos antes de que la tumba se abriese, apuntó hacia las volutas de humo plateado que se arremolinaban ante ellos. Un llanto estruendoso se escuchaba alrededor de la niebla que se habían formado ante ellos. Un bebé lloraba con toda la fuera de sus pequeños pulmones, era tal la tristeza del ser que Angelina no pudo evitar llorar con el, vio al niño, entre la niebla, su rostro demacrado, su piel devastada, su cabello rojizo formando un cojincillo bajo su cabeza, sus ojos castaños la miraban… ¿la miraban? De pronto sintió como esa mirada la absorbía, se dirigía a ella, consumiéndola. Gustav había caído al suelo, tenía la varita en alto peo parecía luchar con algo terriblemente doloroso. Ante ella las nebulosas imágenes tomaron formas… oyó más gritos ahora una mujer gritaba, alguien le hacía daño. No era miedo, era dolor el que sentía. El dolor de la mujer pasó a ser suyo, algo enterraba miles de agujas en su cuerpo, sus gritos atronadores sacaron del supor a Gustav quién gritó:- _¡Clausum mens!- _Angelina vio con terror a una mujer en el suelo siendo torturada, un bebé pequeño lloraba en su cuna. Luego un rayo morado, relampagueante cruzó la habitación. Aparecieron dos enormes líneas de sangre en el cuerpecillo del bebé. Estas se abrieron de par en par y el niño de desangró por completo. A su lado Gustav derramaba sendas lágrimas. Entonces supo porque. La realidad que estaba observando no eran mas que recueros. En las manos de Gustav un bebé sangrante descansaba, por fin. Los ojos castaños del niño se cerraron y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro. Angelina temblando murmuró: _¡Stupefy!_- y las manchas desaparecieron de su piel y sus ropajes. Los dos chicos dejaron el cuerpo en su tumba y la sellaron.

Gustav tomó un pergamino y comenzó a escribir. Su amiga, por otro lado seguía junto a la tumba. El chico la tomó del brazo con una mano fría, y la llevó a la entrada del cementerio donde la mayoría de los alumnos comenzaban a juntarse. Algunos lloriqueaban por lo bajo aferrados a sus bolsos, otros parecían idos y algunas chicas estaban al borde del desmayo. La única que parecía no sentir nada era Natasha a quien la parecía indignante la actitud de sus compañeros de clase. La profesora le sonrió con satisfacción a la chica quién se había acercado sigilosamente hasta donde se encontraba.

-Bien, espero que hayan escrito todo su informe. Quiero que me hagan además un resumen del capítulo número uno del libro "Los muertos vivientes" y una redacción de medio metro sobre el poder de los pensamientos, ideas y recuerdos de los muertos. El que no me entregue los trabajos la próxima clase, tendrá un castigo de dos semanas. Buenas tardes- y al decir esto un denso humo negro la atrapo y desapareció.

Espantados por la terrible clase que habían tenido caminaron lentamente hacia el castillo, con toda la pesadumbre de haber visto la muerte frente a sus ojos. La escalera principal ascendía sin fin, mientras que los alumnos de primero subían por ella. Los de Apakov doblaron a la izquierda en el tercer piso, mientras que los de Rapbah continuaron hasta el séptimo piso. Cuando salieron de la escalera principal para tomar el pasillo que los llevaba hacia su sala común oyeron una voz fría y languidecente a través de los muros.

-Creí haberte dicho, mocosa, que el señor director te esperaba en su oficina- Ravdor le sonreía maliciosamente desde el cuadro de un buey degollado que estaba frente a ella.

-Per…perdón señor lo había olvidado

-Que nunca más se te olvide lo que diga mi amada esposa ni menos aun mis órdenes. El despacho el director esta en el noveno piso, en el ala oeste- la mirada de odio que les lanzó a ambos chicos no les dejó reclamo. Su capa azulada brilló unos instantes antes de desaparecer por la orilla del cuadro.

-Si no ve voy ahora no quiero ni pensar en el castigo que me dará. Me basta y me sobra con el de Nevak. ¡Nos vemos más tarde!-dijo Angelina corriendo por las escaleras hasta llegar al noveno piso.

Le dio la vaga impresión de que esa ala del castillo estaba vacía, pues no había puertas ni ventanas ni nada. Continuó caminando lo más lento que pudo hasta que su pie izquierdo chocó con algo invisible provocándole un intenso dolor. Quejándose en voz alta, su espalda se apoyó en el vacío.. y no cayó. Escuchó en la profundidad del pasillo una puerta abriéndose, pero no existía tal puerta… o eso suponía. De la nada un hombre de cabello canoso y mandíbula cuadrada surgió ante ella.

-Señorita Zukov… adelante- y una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujo en su rostro. La barba que poblaba su mandíbula se levanto al sonreír, y el con un gesto amable le indico el interior de la habitación.


End file.
